The Goode and The Bad
by BookLover86
Summary: It's been 2 years since the war with Gaea. Percy went back to NY and Annabeth went back to San Francisco. Then, Annabeth moves to New York, where Percy is, and starts at a new school called Goode, where Percy goes to school. Will their relationship survive idiot jocks and lovesick girls? It's different, I promise. It might seem cliché, but read on. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. New School

**If you are reading this, that means you chose my story to read. I'm honored. Anyway, let's get to the good stuff. **

**Without further or do, The DISCLAIMER!**

**Yeah!1 (Cheers in background)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm not going to do this for every single chapter, so this is for my whole story. I'm a girl who will read and sing for a week straight and not be bored. I'm smart, but not smart enough to come up with the best book series ever created. Luckily, Rick Riordan was smart enough. THANK YOU RICK! I don't own the rights to Percy Jackson and all the characters. I only own the plot and character that I make up on my own. Everyone happy? Good? Good.**

_**Now **_**to the good stuff. **

**To the story!**

* * *

_**Chapter 1- New School**_

**Annabeth's POV**

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**_

I sighed and smacked my alarm clock. It kept on beeping. I smacked it again. It didn't stop. I was sick of the infernal beeping, so I yanked the small clock from my nightstand and threw it across the room. It shattered into fifteen small pieces with a satisfying THUD and CRACK. I nodded my head, feeling very satisfied, before my step-mom, Helen, called up.

"Annabeth! Quit throwing your alarm clocks!" I rolled my eyes. The alarm clock I threw had been my 27th this month. We get small, non-expensive, fragile, clocks that are easy to throw. I never have the same clock for more than 2 days.

I dragged my self out of bed, seeing what time it was. It was 7:10. School started at 8:00 I couldn't be late for my first day at the new school. It had only been 2 weeks ago that I went to school in San Francisco. I now went to Goode High School. I was extremely excited to be living in New York now. I was that much closer to Percy and Camp. Percy. I haven't seen him in 2 years, just like the rest of the 7 and my other friends from Camp. After school, I was going to his house and visiting. I got up and dragged myself downstairs, where a plate of hot waffles sat before me. I smiled at Helen and poured hot maple syrup. I grabbed a fork and bit into the soft waffles.

After 5 minutes, I finished and headed upstairs. I skimmed my eyes across my closet, looking for a cute outfit to wear, that screamed, Annabeth! I settled on a cute gray tank top with a intricate owl on the front, faded and worn denim shorts that came mid thigh, and simple gray tennis shoes.

I picked up my bronze knife and unsheathed it. Zeus had brought it back to me after the war. I gingerly touched the sharp blade. It brought back so many memories, I shuddered. I strapped the lethal celestial bronze knife to my side and went into my bathroom. I grabbed a holder and raked my honey blond curly hair into a simple ponytail and brushed my teeth. After that I grabbed my backpack and stuck my phone in my pocket.

Not 5 seconds after, I received a text. I pulled out my iPhone and checked the contact.

It was from Piper!

Surprise! We're picking u up at 7:40. B ready. C ya.

I raised my eyebrow. I haven't seen Piper in 2 years. Who was we? I'll have to find out. I raced downstairs when I heard a knock on the door. I kissed my dad on the cheek and explained my ride. I said goodbye and ripped the door open. Standing there was 7 people.

A Native American girl with chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes had an arm around her shoulder. The person with the arm was a guy with close cropped startling blond hair, electric blue eyes, and tan skin. A Latino boy with curly brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes, with a mischievous look in them, was fiddling with a screwdriver from the tool belt around his skinny waist. There was a boy and girl holding hands. The girl had chocolate skin, cinnamon toast colored hair, and luminescent golden eyes. The boy looked Chinese with pale skin, close cropped black hair and warm brown eyes. There was a girl and a boy arguing. The girl had pale skin, short, spiky midnight hair, and electric blue eyes, that were sparking with electricity. The boy had pale olive skin, dark brown eyes, and black shaggy hair.

"Piper!"

The Native American girl smiled at her name.

"Jason!"

The blond boy waved.

"Leo! Hazel! Frank!"

The Latino boy smirked and waved. The couple holding hands smiled.

"Thalia! Nico!"

The arguing boy and girl stopped for a second to wave and then went back to arguing.

I hugged each one of them in turn.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I exclaim, still in shock.

"Well, the gang decided to go to Goode! We heard that you were going to Goode, so we decided to follow you." Hazel explains.

"The gang? There are more?" I start to get really excited. Piper nods and motions to the extra large black limo parked in the driveway.

I smile and follow the other 7 to the limo. Leo holds the door open and I duck into the car. As I settle into a seat, I realize that there are 5 other people in the car.

There is a buff girl with stringy red-brown hair and the same color eyes sitting next to a guy with brown hair and clear blue eyes. His arm was around her shoulder. Then there was 2 brothers who were identical except that one was shorter was the other. They had curly brown hair and brown eyes with mischievous glints in them. The taller one had his arm around a girl's shoulders. The girl had dark brown hair, that looked like soil, and warm green eyes, that looked like spring. I smiled wide when I saw the 5.

"Clarisse! Chris!"

The buff girl and boy with blue eyes nodded at their names.

"Stolls, Connor, Travis."

I dipped my head to them.

They smiled mischievously. The taller one, Travis, scooted closer to the girl next to him.

"And Katie! Everyone's here!" I was overwhelmed. Katie laughed.

"Well, almost everyone. Where is that oh so special son of Poseidon?" I shook my head and replied.

"Not here. He live in NY, but I'm not sure what school he goes to." I explained. They nodded and we took off. For about 10 minutes, we all caught up on each other's achievements and other stuff. By the time we got there, school started in 10. We all walked to the office, laughing and joking. The secretary looked over the rim of her glasses as we came in. I smiled sweetly and stepped forward.

"Hello. We need the schedules and locker assignments for Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, and Katie Gardner." The lady gaped her mouth then shuffled through some papers before she gave everything to the right person.

"Welcome to Goode. My name is Mrs. Allen." She introduced. We thanked her and walked out. We separated to find our lockers, but promised to meet up at lunch. I was alone, before I spotted a girl who looked nice enough. She had straight brown hair that was pulled into a messy ponytail and clear green eyes.

"Excuse me. Could you show me where this locker is?" I asked as kindly as I could. She smiled warmly at me before replying.

"Sure. I'm Jessica Grant."

"Annabeth Chase." We walked and talked before arriving to my locker. Jessica's eyes widened.

"What?" I was super confused and slightly nervous.

"Your locker is right next to the hottest and most popular guy in school." She explained. I rolled my eyes. We parted ways and I stuffed stuff in my locker. I brought out a book, before _he_ came up to me.

"Hey babe. So, what time should I pick you up for movies?" He asked me. I studied him.

He had shaggy dirty blond hair with cold, pale, blue eyes. He had on a football varsity team jacket. Your typical jock. I wrinkled my nose in disgust before replying.

"I would never go out with a disgusting person like you. I have a boyfriend and you better get away before he comes and rearranges the little face of yours." I hissed. He ran away like a dog with its tail between it's legs.

I laughed.

Then I saw a certain someone coming toward the locker.

I walked away, waiting for the perfect moment to spring my surprise on him.

* * *

Percy's POV

I sighed, being very bored. My friend was 'scolding' me for turning down yet another girl.

"She was super cute and wasn't slutty like Kara." Matt argued. (A/N Sorry to all the world's Karas. I'm sure your very nice.)

"Matt, I. Have. A. Girlfriend." They never believe me when I describe Annabeth. Oh, I miss my Wise Girl.

Matt scoffed. "I bet it's just an excuse to not date Alexia." I rolled my eyes and whipped out my iPod.

"You want to see a picture of her?" He nods. I scroll through the pictures until I came to the picture of me and Annabeth. It was the original of the photo Chiron possesses. It was the summer after the Titan War. We were clad in our camp clothes and I had my arm around her shoulders and her arm was around my waist. We were so happy that day. I flipped the phone around so Matt could see it.

His eyes widened. "No way you could get a girl like that. You must have photoshopped her in." I scoffed and pulled up a picture of us kissing.

He shook his head. I pulled up a video that my parents caught. The video camera shook as it picked up our voices.

* * *

Matt's POV

"Seaweed Brain, No! You take 4z+7t-2g! Gods, is it so hard!" A feminine voice yelled.

"It is hard! Not everyone can be a genius!" I heard Percy's voice exclaim.

"They could if they applied themselves!" The girl argued. The camera person opened a faded blue-green door in the hallway and peeked the camera inside. The hot blonde girl from the photo was sitting next to Percy on a blue-green bed. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at him. Percy was doing the same, except his hands were crossed on his chest. Percy sighed and laid his hand on her shoulder. She visibly relaxed and dropped her hands on her lap.

"Wise Girl, I hate it when we fight." Percy sounded more sincere and concerned then he was with Jasmine. That was surprising.

The girl in the video sighed before replying. "I hate it too, Seaweed Brain." Percy, not in the video, smiled at the sound of the nickname. The Percy in the video had a smile on his face also. He hugged the girl and she hugged him back. You could tell she was glad they made up.

"Now Seaweed Brain, we need to get back to our tutoring session." The girl reasoned.

Percy pouted. "Can't you give me a kiss first?" The girl smiled and leaned in. Percy leaned in too. Then, the girl got a shocked look on her face and sat up ridged as she was staring at the door. Right into the camera. As Percy leaned in farther, she jumped up, leaving Percy to fall flat on his face. The girl looked stricken.

"You were recording us? Sally! Paul! I thought you two were more mature!" The girl exclaimed. Percy came up behind her, his face as red as the girl's face, and picked her up. She pounded on his back as laughter exploded in the room. The video ended.

"Now do you believe me?" Percy asked. I shook my head.

"She could have been your tutor and you tried out your 'skills' on her and she turned you down. He threw his hands up in the air.

"She is my tutor when I need help, but she's also my girlfriend." He tried. I laughed.

"Nice try, Perce. She ain't real." He sighed, obviously pissed and walked to his locker. Jack, just then, ran up to us.

"Guys. I saw this really hot new girl and… I think I'm in love." He certainly looked like it. His eyes had a dreamy look in them and he was sighed like a lovesick puppy. He stumbled over to his locker and turned the combination. That's when the crowds parted. A group of girls walked in the middle.

The leader had dyed platinum blond hair and cold hazel eyes. Her face was caked with 2 pounds of makeup and she was dressed like a slut. She had a on a green mini skirt, that showed too much butt, and a very revealing top in the color of blue. She was also wearing yellow 5 inch stiletto heels.

She was a pastel nightmare, worse than Coach Hedge and he once wore a baggy canary seat suit.

Her 2 cronies followed her. One was a fake redhead with the same top, but in purple, the same skirt, but in blue, and the same heels, but in black. She also had on 2 pounds of makeup.

The other girl was a fake brunette with the same shirt, but in red, the same skirt, but in orange, and the same heels, but in white. As well, she had 2 pounds of makeup caked on her face.

They strutted through the hall. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

The lead girl, Kara, strutted over to Percy while the redhead, Samantha, walked over to Bruce, who was on the football team, and the brunette, Macy, strolled over to James, who was on the basketball team.

They all tried to flirt with the guys. I saw Kara trail her hideously manicured hand across Percy's arm. He tensed up visibly and backed away.

"For the millionth time, Kara, I have a girlfriend." She smiled flirtatiously and replied.

"Of course. Me." Percy sighed. Samantha and Macy weren't going anywhere with their guys. Percy pushed Kara away and spoke firmly.

"Kara, you aren't my girlfriend. My girlfriend's name is Annabeth and she is the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. She is a real blond with stormy gray eyes. Not you." He was ticked. Everyone could tell. Kara pursed her lips and snapped her fingers. Samantha and Macy left Bruce and James.

"See you soon babe." She waved at Percy and he shuddered. They strutted away and Percy visibly relaxed. The hallway went back to normal. Well, as normal as it could get. All the girls were google eying Percy.

Just then, a hot blond girl with curly hair walked up to the locker next to Percy's. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. She put everything in her locker and then turned toward the crowd. She had a mischievous glint in her stormy gray eyes.

WAIT!

Stormy gray eyes?!

Annabeth, his 'girlfriend' had those eyes, according to Percy. She held her finger to her mouth, ordering silence. Then, she sneaked up to Percy. She put her hands on his eyes and spoke. "Percy, aren't you going to give me a kiss?" Percy tensed up, spun around, but when he saw the girl. His face relaxed, then showed shock, and then showed excitement. He picked the girl up by the waist and spun her around, while she was laughing.

"ANNABETH!"

He screamed in mid spin. She nodded and he set her down. Then he did something unexpected.

He kissed her.

It was a passionate and loving kiss.

Then the annoying voice came.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHY IS THAT DUMB BLOND KISSING MY BOYFRIEND?!" Oh no…

* * *

**Oh... CLIFFY! ON FIRST CHAPTER TOO! Not cool, right. I promise the next chapter will have a better ending...Maybe. ;)**

**Thanks for reading my first chapter!**

**Keep Posted!**

**BookLover86, Out! ;)**


	2. Feelings

**So, hi. I would like to thank and respond to my first 8 reviewers.**

**_GinnyJackson and FairyGurl: _Here it is!**

_**Maskketthedemonicangel: **_**Because Goode is the name of Percy's high school in T****_he Battle Of The Labyrinth_ and it's the school that Paul teaches at. Goode is pronounced like good, so the title sound like The Good and The Bad. It's a play on words and spellings. **

**_raphandmikey: _Thank you very much!**

**_Guest 1:_ Thank you and here it is. **

**_Guest 2: _Thanks and here is that fluff. This chapter is full of it. **

**_Guest 3:_ Thank you and here it is. **

**_GreetingfromBadWolfBay: _You're right. It won't end well, but Jasmine will soon learn that. Thank you so much and here is the next chapter! The wait is over!**_  
_

**_Guest 4: _Thanks and here is that much wanted update.  
**

**On my first story, I never would have gotten that many. I'm improving with longer chapter, more vocabulary, and better plots, I think so. Tell me if you think so too. Read my first story, _A High School Story_, if you think so too. **

**Now, to ze story. (said in really bad German accent)**

* * *

**_Chapter 2- Feelings_**

**Jack's POV**

Today didn't seem like the day I would meet the one girl I would date forever, but it was.

I was at the school office, getting my schedule, and this girl bumped into me. She was flanked by 12 other people. I helped her up she lifted her head. I gasped when I saw her.

She had a tan toned body, honey blond, curly hair and stormy gray eyes filled with intelligence. She was wearing a gray tank top with a owl on the front, faded denim shorts, and gray converse.

Beautiful. Wait. Not beautiful. Gorgeous.

I guess my mouth was open, because a emo boy in the group said, "Close your mouth. Your catching flies." A goth girl in the group nodded.

"Annie here doesn't like anybody drooling at her. Except her boyfriend, which he does often." My heart fell when she said boyfriend. The blond glared at the goth girl.

"I've told you. Don't. Call. Me. Annie. My name is Annabeth." _So that's her name,_ I thought.

"Well, Annabeth, I'm Jack. Maybe I'll see you around." I was psyched when she nodded and smiled. She waved at me and I ran away. I saw my best friends, Percy and Matt, arguing about something. I came up to them.

"Guys. I saw this really hot new girl… and I think I'm in love." I didn't wait for their answers and stumbled over to my locker.

Then the hallway got quiet.

The Glamour Girls walked through the hallway and to the 'Big Three'. The Big Three were the 3 most popular and hottest boys in the school.

Glamour Girl #1, Kara, walked over to Big Three #1, Percy.

Glamour Girl #2, Samantha, walked over to Big Three #2, Bruce.

Glamour Girl #3, Macy, walked over to Big Three #3, James.

They tried to flirt with the boys, badly, but got the same reaction: No way on earth.

Pretty soon, they left and the hallway went back to normal. Girls huddled in groups next to Percy's locker and they were giggling and whispering. The boys trying to flirt with girls.

Then, Annabeth came up to the locker next to Percy's. She turned toward the crowd, with a mischievous glint in her lovely eyes, and pressed her finger to her lips for silence.

She walked up to Percy and put her hands over his eyes.

"Percy, aren't you going to give me a kiss?"

Her voice was angelic.

Percy tensed up, spun around, but when he saw Annabeth, he visibly relaxed.

His face first showed shock, then excitement and a huge grin was plastered on his face. He picked a giggling Annabeth up by the waist and spun her around. In mid spin, he yelled, "ANNABETH!"

She nodded and he set her down.

Then, Percy Jackson, kissed the love of my life.

You could hear my heart break for a mile.

_Why? _

_Why Annabeth? _

Then an annoying voice screamed.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHY IS THAT DUMB BLOND KISSING MY BOYFRIEND?!"

**Percy's POV**

I had just kissed Annabeth, and the voice came.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHY IS THAT DUMB BLOND KISSING MY BOYFRIEND?!"

I groaned and pulled away. Kara pushed her ugly face through the crowd.

She went up to Annabeth, pushed her out of my arms, and planted herself in my arms. When she was only supported my my arms, I retracted my arms.

She landed with a THUMP on her butt.

The hallway burst out laughing. I walked over to a traumatized Annabeth and gently took her in my arms. She obliged.

"Who is that?" She whispered.

"Kara Miller. School Slut #1." I whispered back.

She nodded and hugged me even tighter.

Then I felt a tap on my back. I sighed and wheeled me and Annabeth around to see a red faced Kara. She sprung on Annabeth, but I scooped Annabeth up before she could land on her.

Kara fell face flat on the floor.

The hallway was once again filled with laughter. I set Annabeth down as Kara got up.

She was furious.

"Listen you dumb blond," Kara started.

I sucked in a breath.

Nobody, NOBODY, called Annabeth a dumb blond.

It resulted in a 3 inch deep and 5 inch long gash on your leg made by her celestial bronze knife.

She never did it to me, but the people who have had it happen, still have the scar.

Annabeth tensed up and my face took on one of the most furious faces I've ever had.

"Annabeth has the smarts of a college professor who had been teaching for 30 years. You have the smarts of a newborn. If you ever call Annabeth a dumb blond again, you won't leave here with your arm, Annabeth will make sure of it, and I will too. Now get your ugly face out of my eyesight before I make you. "I hissed, each word dripping with venom.

Kara winced and scrambled away.

"Hey Wise Girl, let me see your schedule."

I wanted to see how many classes we had together. She handed it over and looked over my shoulder as I compared the two.

**Chase, Annabeth**

**Period 1-Math; Tara Dodds**

**Period 2-Greek; Chiron Brunner**

**Period 3-English; Paul Blofis**

**Period 4-Elective; Architecture; Margret Gild**

**LUNCH**

**Period 5-Language Arts; Paul Blofis**

**Period 6-Art; Tanya Sada**

**Period 7-Gym; Gleeson Hedge**

**Period 8-Chorus; Barbra Tune**

**Jackson, Percy**

**Period 1-Math; Tara Dodds**

**Period 2-Greek; Chiron Brunner**

**Period 3-English; Paul Blofis**

**Period 4-Elective; Swimming; Gleeson Hedge**

**LUNCH**

**Period 5-Laguage Arts; Paul Blofis**

**Period 6-Art; Tanya Sada**

**Period 7-Gym; Gleeson Hedge**

**Period 8-Chorus; Barbra Tune**

I broke into a grin.

"We have the same classes except for our elective." I noted. Ananbeth nodded, obviously happy.

We walked hand in hand to our first class: Math.

Math was a bore to me, but I could tell that Annabeth was loving every moment. After that torture, we walked, hand in hand, to Greek, my best subject.

We sat in seats next to each and held hands under the desks.

Then, The Glamour Girls walked in. Samantha and Macy headed off in one direction, while Kara headed off toward us. Annabeth glared at her while she came over and tried to sit in my lap.

"What the heck?!" I exclaimed and shoved her off.

She landed on the floor and her face was as red as a tomato. She stormed off to the other two Glamour Girls. She sat down and fumed.

Then a man, with thinning brown hair, warm brown eyes, and wearing a frayed brown tweed jacket, came through the door in a wheelchair.

"Chiron?!" Me and Annabeth shouted at the exact same time. He smiled at us.

"Percy, Annabeth, it is good to see you. If you can refrain from using my first name in this class, and call me Mr. Brunner? Thank you." I nodded, impressed by his cover up.

Then again, he is a 2,000 or something year old centaur. He probably had to stage a lot of cover ups. Mr. Brunner scooted to the front of the room.

"Hello class. My name is Mr. Brunner and I will be your Greek teacher for the year. To start, I need 2 volunteers, that are fluent in Greek, to have a conversation in Greek, to show the class what you can do, by being fluent in Greek." He winked at us.

Annabeth and I raised our hands immediately and Mr. Brunner smiled.

"If you hadn't raised your hands as quickly as that, I would have to assume that Percy got amnesia again." he commented, while me and Annabeth were cracking up.

Everyone in the classroom looked at us weirdly. I looked around the room.

Me, Annabeth, and Kara had our hands raised. Kara surprised me. She winked at me when she saw me looking at her raised hand in shock. I put my focus back to Mr. Brunner.

"Percy and Annabeth, please come to the front and have a fluent conversation in Greek." Mr. Brunner announced, with a twinkle in his brown eyes.

I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we walked down to the front.

"Έτσι, φύκια εγκεφάλου. Τι θα πρέπει να μιλάμε για?" (So, Seaweed Brain. What should we talk about?) Annabeth started. I smiled.

"Πόσο περίπου θα δοκιμάσει να δει αν κάποιο από αυτούς τους ανθρώπους πραγματικά γνωρίζουν την ελληνική γλώσσα?" (How about we test to see if any of these people really know Greek?) "Εντάξει, αλλά δεν καθιστούν πάρα πολύ προφανές." (Okay, but don't be too obvious.) Annabeth agreed.

"Hey! Εγώ και την'Ανναμπεθ είναι πραγματικά ημίθεους. Είμαι γιος του Ποσειδώνα και της την'Ανναμπεθ είναι κόρη της Αθηνά. Κάθε ημίθεος άπταιστα ομιλία, τη γραφή, την ανάγνωση και την ελληνική, γι 'αυτό μπορούμε να μιλάμε επιδέξια!" (Hey! Me and Annabeth are really demigods. I'm a son of Poseidon and Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. Every demigod is fluent in talking, writing, and reading Greek, that's why we can speak expertly!) I exclaimed.

Mr. Brunner and Annabeth laughed while the rest of the class looked at us blankly.

"Thank you Percy and Annabeth. You may sit down now." Mr. Brunner dipped his head to us. We returned the gesture and walked back. Greek went by fast. As did English and swimming.

Pretty soon, lunch came around. I met Annaneth by our lockers. I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She tensed up.

"Alex. Get away or my boyfriend will smash your face into the floor if I don't soon." Each word dripped with venom as she spoke. I spun her around so she was facing me.

"What did Alex do to you?" Alex was the school player. He slept with half the school's girl population. She sighed and replied.

"He came up to me earlier and asked what time to go to pick me up for the movies. I told him off, but while I was going to Architecture, he came up to me again and said it was a one in a lifetime opportunity. I told him off again. That's why I thought you were Alex." She blurted out. I tensed up.

"Don't hurt him. I already did that. I slapped his fake tan off." I smiled and nodded.

"Let's get to lunch." She smiled and we grabbed hands. Hands interlocked and swinging, we made our way to the cafeteria.

We went to the lunch line and I got a hamburger, Annabeth got a salad and we went to sit down.

"Thy lady. I shall get thy drink for you. It shall be thy honor." I said, with a fake British accent that was horrible. I bowed to her and walked away.

Then, the gang walks in the door. I dropped the empty foam cups in my hand and my mouth dropped to the floor.

Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, and Katie walked toward me. Annabeth laughed and came toward me.

"Close your mouth, Seaweed Brain." She picked the cups off the floor and closed my gaping mouth.

"What are you guys doing here?" I said, coming out of my state of shock. Thalia laughed.

"Well, we heard Annie here was going to Goode, and we decided to tag along. We didn't know that you were here." Annabeth glared at Thalia for calling here Annie. I laughed and led them to my friends.

Jack seemed to straighten his back and his face beamed when he saw Annabeth coming with us. We sat down and I snaked my arm around Annabeth's waist. She snuggled closer to me.

"Jack, Matt, Natalie, Sarah, meet most of my Camp friends. This is Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Nico, Clarisse, Chris, Connor, Travis, and Katie." I introduced, pointing to each person in turn. They all waved.

"This is Jack, Matt, Natalie, and Sarah." I said, pointing to each of my friends.

Jack has chocolate brown hair and warm amber eyes. He kept those eyes trained on Annabeth. I got a bad feeling and brought Annabeth closer to me.

Matt has startling blond hair and surprising bluish-greenish eyes. He was staring a Katie. Travis had a murderous look on his face.

Natalie has straight red hair and pale blue eyes. She was looking at Jason and Piper was fingering her dagger, though it looked like a pencil to mortals.

Sarah has corkscrew caramel hair and bright hazel eyes. She was staring at Chris. Clarisse had her eyes narrowed and she laid her head on Chris's shoulder.

"And this is my Annabeth." Annabeth and the gang waved and my school friends smiled.

"So, Percy, how long have you been dating an Angel?" Matt asked. I rolled my eyes, and Annabeth did as well.

"Save the questions for the reunion party." Annabeth and I had planned to have a reunion party with all our friends from Camp, before I found out they go to this school. "I will tell you that she is my best friend."

"Really? I thought I was your best friend." A hurt feminine voice sounded behind me, but it was filled to the brim with teasing.

I spun around.

There stood, Jasmine.

My first best friend at this school.

I got up and hugged her, while spinning her around.

**Annabeth's POV**

Who was that?

Percy just got up and hugged/spun a random girl.

When he set her down, I got a good look at her.

She had straight black hair and strange deep violet eyes. She was wearing white shorts, that were frayed at the edges and came mid thigh, a striped aqua and lime tank top, and aqua converse. She had on no makeup, and had a slim, athletic body. Not as athletic or tan as my body, but enough so.

She was pretty.

When Percy hugged her, she looked like she was gonna burst.

Percy finally noticed me staring.

"Oh, Annabeth. This is Jasmine. My first best friend at this school."

I shook Jasmine's hand.

"Annabeth Chase." She nodded.

"Jasmine Smith." I nodded.

"Please. Take a seat. We need to catch up. I mean, you were gone for a freakin year." Percy said. Jasmine was brighter than the sun when Percy spoke.

I narrowed my eyes.

Mental note: Jasmine probably likes Percy.

**Jasmine's POV**

When I came into the lunchroom, I had only one goal: To find Percy.

Percy.

Percy Jackson, captain of the swim team. Hottest and most popular guy in this school. Every girl swooned for him, but he claimed to have a girlfriend in San Francisco. Most people, including me, thought the 'girlfriend' was fake, and was just an excuse not to date the school slut, Kara.

He had disheveled raven black hair and gorgeous sea green eyes.

I've been best friends with him since freshman year, where he was a newbie. I saw him across from the cafeteria.

He had his arm around a blond's waist.

My heart fell.

What could have happened? I was only gone for a year.

I walked over to hear snippets of their conversation.

"So Percy, how long have you been dating an Angel?" Matt's voice asked. My heart fell even farther down.

He was dating the blond?

I had to find out.

"Save the questions for the reunion party we're having." I heard Percy reply.

Reunion party?

Perfect.

"I will tell you that she is my best friend."

"Really? I thought I was your best friend." I feigned hurt, but my voice was full of teasing.

Percy spun around and his eyes lit up when he saw me. He picked me up and hugged/spun me around.

I was on cloud 9.

He set me down and I noticed the blond clearly studying me.

So I studied her.

She had honey blond hair that was curled into princess curls, that cascaded down her back and tumbled to a stop at her waist.

Was it curled or was it natural. I decided not to think about it.

She had a slim, athletic, tan, toned body that I could never achieve. I was athletic, but she was like an Olympic competitor. She had startling stormy gray eyes. She was wearing a gray tank top, that matched her eyes perfectly, with an owl on the front. She had worn denim shorts that stopped mid thigh and gray converse on.

She was a model for professional models.

She was stunning. I could see that all her beauty was natural, not from makeup and skimpy clothing.

I was jealous immediately.

Then Percy introduced us. We shook hands and exchanged names.

"Annabeth Chase." So that's the dumb blond's name.

"Jasmine Smith."

_Soon enough, Jackson,_ I thought dreamily.

"Please. Take a seat. We need to catch up. I mean, you were gone for a freakin year." Percy declared. I happily obliged.

I told him everything that had been going on with me for the past year. He told me about some things and revealed that him and Annabeth were dating.

Crap.

I would have to break them apart if Percy were to see that I'm the love of his life.

While we were talking, Annabeth was still staring at me, which freaked me out, 'cause that girl looked scary with her eyes the color they are.

"So, Annabeth. Why are you staring at me?" I asked.

I was hoping she would say that I was a freak.

If she was cold and mean, it would be easier to break Percy and Annabeth apart. I mean, she was a dumb blond.

He would get tired of her and go for someone more deep.

Me.

Annabeth smiled warmly and replied.

"Sorry. I have a tendency to analyze people. When I was 7, I ran away from home. I wasn't wanted, so I ran. I learned that studying people on the outside could keep you alive for a few more days. I was just doing that. I often forget I'm no longer on the run and I'm safe 'cause I'm with Percy. And when I'm with him, he protects me. He tries his hardest to keep me safe, 'cause he knows what I've been through, what we've been through. He is my Elysium on Earth." She gazed at Percy lovingly and Percy returned the look, even more loving.

I hoped no one could hear my heart.

It broke, was run over by a monster truck, glued back together, sent to the dump, and burned.

She wasn't shallow.

She was deep, really deep.

Then a Native American girl with chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes sat next to a blond boy with blue eyes, squealed and awed.

_She's so girly,_ I thought.

Annabeth and Percy didn't break the look.

This was going to be harder than I thought, I thought dejectedly.

"So, what's your friends names?" I ask, trying to keep the sorrow out of my voice.

"I'll let them give you their rightful titles." Percy said, with a knowing full look at them. They responded with a nod.

_Weird,_ I thought.

The blond boy started.

"Jason Grace, boyfriend of Piper." Natalie's face fell when he said Piper. The Native American shot her a smug look.

"Piper Mc-I mean, just Piper, girlfriend of Jason."

"Leo Valdez, boyfriend of nobody. Except Calypso, if I can get her off that wretched island." A Latino boy with curly brown hair and eyes of the same color, muttered that last part to a volume only his friends could hear, but I heard it friends gave him a sad, knowing look.

"Hazel Levesque, girlfriend of Frank." A girl with chocolate skin, cinnamon toast colored hair, and beautiful golden eyes said.

"Frank Zhang, boyfriend of Hazel." A Chinese looking boy with pale skin, black hair, and brown eyes replied.

"Thalia. Just Thalia. Never gonna date in my whole life. Got that?" A goth looking girl with pale skin, midnight hair, and electric blue eyes.

"Nico di Angelo." A emo boy with pale, olive skin, black hair, and dark brown eyes said.

"Clarisse La Rue, girlfriend of Chris." A buff girl with stringy red-brown hair and eyes the same color declared.

"Chris Rodriguez, boyfriend of Clarisse." Sarah deflated after Chris announced he was taken.

"Connor Stoll, not taken." A boy with curly brown hair, mischievous brown eyes, and tan skin introduced.

"Travis Stoll, taken." A boy exactly the same as Connor said, only Travis was a little taller.

A girl with soil brown hair, clear leaf green eyes, and tan skin went last.

"Katie Gardner, girlfriend of the taken, Travis Stoll." Matt looked disappointed at that, but quickly shook it off.

We spent the rest of lunch talking, joking, and acting like old friends. Truth be told, I couldn't wait for the party.

It would be the perfect chance for Percy to realize that he loves me, not the dumb blond.

* * *

**Cliffy! Do you have any suggestions for the next chapter? If you do, then please send them to me in a review. Ideas are much appreciated. **

**Thanks for reading!**

** What is that?**

**Is it a bird?**

**Is it a plane?**

**No. It's a review button.**

**USE IT! (said in really bad darth vader accent)**

**BookLover86, Out! ;)**


	3. Party Time

**This is by far the longest chapter I've ever written. It's about 8,000 words! So Amazing! I blew myself away with this one. I've gotten 7 more reviews, and here I'll answer them.**

_**GinnyJackson and FairyGurl: **_**Yep, those ****stereotypes can be cruel or great. The plot is continued. By the way, it feels so good when you have someone who reviews more than once. Thanks for that!**

_**Emilyroseclaire: **_**Thanks. Hope is infinite. Nothing can break it. Only you can decide wether you let hope into your heart and mind or not. I do have fun writing, I'm sure you're not that bad.**

**_superwhomerpercylock-sg1:_ Thanks. Doing a mortal's point of view is harder than it looks, because you get used to writing from a demigod's point of view. Sticking to the characters original characterization was a goal for me. I'm glad I reached it. Annabeth is kickbutt, but after Tartarus, they rely on each other more than ever before. Sometimes she needs Percy to protect her. Here is the update!**

**_Dophy:_ Here is the update. I'm glad you need this story. Jasmine is sticking to Percy, all the other stories, the mortal goes to Connor, but I want so much more drama with this story!**

_**Guest 5: **_**Thanks. NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! PERCABETH FOREVER! I could try some makeout sessions, I don't know. This chapter is chalk full of fluff.**

**_Guest 6:_ Thanks. Here it is.**

**_Guest 7:_ Thanks. Here it is. Sorry, I've been really really busy. I'll try to update my first fanfic.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3-Party Time**_

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Jasmine.

I've got to keep an eye on her. She was totally swooning over Percy.

Luckily, Percy, being the totally oblivious person he is, never realized. After school, me and Percy were walking hand in hand to his car, when Kara strutted up to us.

"So, Percy-Wercy. Will you come to my amaze party I'm having tomorrow night? We're going to do Midnight Swimming." Kara pleaded.

_She is pushing the envelope, basically asking my boyfriend out right in front of me,_ I thought. Percy thought for a while. He leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"How about I invite all my friends and you? Then, would you go?" I nodded, it would be better than nothing. He turned back to Kara, who looked like a woman who lost her face, and it was replaced with a clown's face.

Hideous.

"I would love to go," Percy started and Kara interrupted him.

"Thank you!" She screamed. She jumped onto him. My fists clenched and my arm was 5 seconds away from being cocked back and 6 seconds away from throwing a punch right into her ugly plastic surgery clown face.

Percy scrunched up his face and stuck his tongue out in disgust. I rolled my eyes at him.

_So mature, Percy,_ I mouthed. He nodded and cocked his head toward the clown. I smiled and got the message. I nodded my head. He threw her off onto the ground.

"HEY!" She yelled.

"You didn't let me finish. What I was going to say was I would love to go, but only if I could bring as many friends as I'd like." Percy finished. Kara nodded vigorously.

"Of course Percy-Wercy. I wouldn't mind at all." She gave him the information, then skipped out. I smirked as we continued walking to the car. My mouth dropped when I saw his car.

It was a sleek black mustang outlined with electric sea green. Percy smirked when he saw my reaction.

"Yeah, 16th birthday present from Dad." I nod, still blown away by it. He opens the door for me and I step into the passengers seat. He walks over and gets in the car and starts it up. Pretty soon, we're on the road.

"So, where is your new address?" He asks. I smile before replying.

"You go down this street for 3 miles." I reply. He nodded and followed my directions.

"Then you go like you're going to your house." I instruct. He follows and arrives at his house.

"Now what?" He asks."Go to the house next to it." I say, keeping a blank face, but inside, I'm smirking and laughing like heck. He drives to it and stops the car. I start to get out.

"Why are you getting out at the house that has recently been purchased?" He's so confused, it's cute beyond compare. I laugh.  
"Who do you think purchased it, Seaweed Brain?" His eyes widen and he develops a huge smile on his face. He walks me up to my house and I peck on the lips in goodbye. I enter the house and close the door behind me.

I sigh dreamily and slide my back down the door, and looking off into space.

"Annie has a boyfriend! Annie has a boyfriend! Annie has a boyfriend!" Two identical voices yelled together. I sigh.

Double Trouble.

Bobby and Matthew run into the room, yelling that ridiculous chant.

"If you don't stop, I will glue all your Legos into one big block overnight." I threatened.

That shut them up.

They scampered away and I smiled. I walked upstairs and pushed open my door. I threw my backpack on my floor and flopped onto my bed.

My room was simple and totally me. It had a slanted ceiling and one big window on the wall where the ceiling is highest. On the right side is is a big, old, dark oak bookshelf, filled to the brim with books of every kind.

On the left of my window is my desk. It's cluttered with blueprints, pencils, books and other things. There's a bulletin board on the wall above my desk.

It's crowed with awards, blueprints, pictures and other things. On the right side of my room is my bed. Next to it is my nightstand with a gray and purple lamp, my new alarm clock, my knife (when I don't have it), and my Yankees cap.

My bed has a fluffy comforter that's purple and gray, gray sheets, and purple pillows. There are a few throw pillows, both purple and gray, with owls of the other color on it. For example: gray pillow, purple owl. Purple pillow, gray dresser sits beside my door and my closet is on the right side of my nightstand.

I have a T.V. on the wall in front of my bed. The walls were painted gray and my carpet purple. My wall has purple and silver decorations. There are purple and gray beanbags next to my books let with a side table and a lamp in between the two. Simple and awesome, considering we barely had just moved in.

_Tap Tap Tap _

I sigh. Some idiot was throwing rocks at my window. Great.

_Tap Tap Tap _

I groan. They just won't stop. I turned my body to face the window. There came another rock.

It was more like a pebble.

A _blue_ pebble.

I looked at my balcony. It wasn't covered in rocks.

When it came again, I noticed, it was made of water. I smirked and put my cap on. I slipped my bronze knife out of the sheath and sneak downstairs.

When I came under my window, there stood, Percy Jackson, looking very bored, throwing a pebble made of water repeatedly at my window, every time it coming back to his hand.

I held in some giggles. He was so cliché when it came to these things.

It's like he used to be in High School Musical or one of those T.V. shows where the girl and boy get in fights for no apparent reason, then make up over something mushy like a date or flowers.

In those shows, the boy is always the one to apologize and the girl is always a perfect angel. It's not that ways in real life. I've had to apologize in Percy and I's relationship, and I'm definitely not a angel. I'm not even perfect, but we don't care. After Tartarus, we loved each other more than anyone could fathom.

It was a love that was never to be broken. And it will never be. I sneak up behind Percy and wait for the perfect moment. After 30 seconds, Percy sighs and talks to the empty room.

"I know that's your bedroom, Annabeth. I can see the purple and gray radiating from it and there are stacks of books next to your window." He states. I put my hand to my heart.

_He is so sweet,_ I thought.

"If I have to start singing a Romeo and Juliet song for you to notice me, than I will." He continues.

Okay.

Time to save him from embarrassment.

I tackled him from behind. He huffed and fell forward, right onto his face. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing and rolled off of Percy, but my laugh was cruel and maniacal.

Percy sat up frantically and brought out Riptide in pen form.

"Who are you and what do you want?" His voice cracked, as did my heart. It was filled with fear and then I remembered.

In Tartarus, the _arai_ had the same laugh I had just used, and the _arai_ had almost killed my precious Seaweed Brain. I sat on his lap and replied.

"You know who I am and I want a kiss and for my annoying, yet handsome and romantic, boyfriend to stop throwing a pebble made of water at my window. It's annoying." Percy visibly relaxed and smiled. He swiped the hat of my head.

"You finally came. I thought you were an _arai_." He stated. I nodded and flinched.

"I'm sorry about that." He nodded. "So, why are you here?" "Getting straight to the point I see?" Percy taunted. I nodded, still waiting for an answer.

"1) I've always wanted to do that throwing-rocks-at-a-window-to-get-a-girl's-attention thing and 2) I wanted to make sure you're okay with us going to the party." He said.

"I'm okay with it." I said. Percy nodded.

"Just checking." He kissed me passionately and very loving. We stayed like that for 3 minutes and broke away, breathing hard.

"Goodnight." Percy smirked and kissed me again.

"Goodnight." I said, once he pulled away from the kiss. He ran off into the night and I climbed back up to my balcony. I climbed into my room, via the window.

I flopped onto my bed and pulled the covers over my head. The lights were off, and I was tried as heck.

I drifted off to sleep, the darkness claiming my body, soul, and mind for the next 8-9 hours.

* * *

I woke up to the most annoying sound: My brothers singing _Good Morning_, By Mandisa_. _

I groaned and threw my pillow at them. They scampered away.

Today was Friday, and the party was tonight. I got dressed and went to school.

School went by quite quickly and pretty soon, Piper was dragging me, Thalia, Katie, Clarisse, Hazel, to her house. We were getting ready there. Piper scanned her closet for our outfits.

_Gods, kill me now,_ I thought. Thunder rumbled above head and I guess that Thalia thought the same thing, cause both me and Thalia yelled out at the exact same time.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT, ZEUS! CALM DOWN AND TAKE AN ASPIRIN!" Piper was rolling on the floor laughing. I grumbled about Zeus's mood and Piper picked herself up.

She started looking through her closet again and Thalia and I groaned. I flopped on Piper's pink bed and put my hands behind my head. Thalia did the same.

After 5 minutes, Piper had all our outfits. We got dressed.

Piper was wearing a flowing white sundress that reached her knees. Right under the stomach area, it had a sash the color of spring and the bodice was bedazzled a bit. She paired it with a worn blue denim jacket that reached her waist and had sleeves that reached her wrist, and tan wedges.

Thalia had on a black semi-tight dress. It came to her knees and was covered in sequins. It was a one shoulder and had a criss cross pattern across the bodice. Piper paired it with a deep, deep red scarf. Thalia insisted on wearing her converse. So she was wearing her shiny black converse.

Clarisse threatened a bloody nose, broken arm, and memory loss if she was to put on a dress, so she was wearing black skinny jeans and a blood red tank top awash with sequins. She has on combat boots and a black leather motorcycle jacket with a knife tucked into the inside pocket.

Katie was wearing a outfit identical to Piper's, except the dress was yellow, the sash was light aqua, and the denim jacket was white.

Hazel had on a exact copy of Thalia's dress, except that it was blue, she had a green scarf on, and she was wearing white wedges. I was the only on besides Clarisse that was not wearing a dress.

I had on a deep purple tank top, flooding with sequins, a black, layered skirt, and black leggings underneath. I had on silver flats and a silver scarf draped around my neck.

Piper insisted on doing our makeup and hair. Clarisse was angry, but Piper charmspeaked her into it.

First, was Clarisse, mainly because Piper didn't want Clarisse to smash her face.

She put red eyeshadow to match her top on her lid. A light gray went from her brow and lightly mixed with the red on her lid. Piper outlined her eyes on black and put on black mascara.

She powdered on a light pink on her cheeks, and drew on dramatic deep red lips.

Piper took Clarisse's hair and brushed it. She put a cream in her hair, that made it lush. She took the hair and flashed her fingers around it. Pretty soon, it was done very prettily on the right side of her head.

It was very complicated and tied the 'bad girl' look together. Clarisse took on employ at herself and them charged at Piper. Piper braced herself for the pain, but it never came.

Only a crushing hug from Clarisse.

Wait, what?

Only Chris got a hug out of Clarisse!

"Thanks." Clarisse muttered. Piper nodded, still shocked.

She moved on to Katie.

She did a yellow on her lid, up to her brow. She then took an aqua and mixed it with the yellow on the lid. She outlined Katie's leaf green eyes with brown and added black mascara.

Piper did a light pink on her cheeks and a rose pink on her lips.

She took Katie's already lush hair and styled it so it was in a very complicated mix between a French braid, a fishtail braid, and regular braid.

She dragged Thalia to the chair and put a black on her lid and a silver above that. Her eyes were outlined in black and mascara of he same color was applied.

No blush was put on, and deep, deep red lips appeared.

Piper pulled Thalia's hair to the left side of her headache and secured it with a sparkly clip that was the color of her lips and scarf.

Hazel now.

Hazel's makeup was exactly like Thalia's, except that it was different colors. Same with the hairstyle.

Next was me.

Piper did the smoky eye effect on me, and did a light coat of deep purple before she did the smoky eye. Black mascara and eye liner were applied and my cheeks were tinted light pink. My lips became a very deep red, darker than Thalia's.

Piper took my hair and put some cream in it. She pulled some to one side and some to another. Pretty soon, a complicated looking hairstyle await.

It was a mix between a high and fancy bun, and a French braid, with jewels braided into it. A few tendrils framed my face perfectly. I gasped when I saw myself.

I was beautiful. I hugged Piper.

"Thank you so much, Piper!" I screamed. She laughed and hugged me back.

Piper instructed us and pretty soon she had on makeup like Katie's, only different colors and a hairstyle exactly like Katie's. We all oohed and award over each other's outfits. Piper then remembered the Midnight Swimming.

"Oh, the Midnight Swimming!" She exclaimed. She dug through her closet once more. She came up for air with 6 swimsuits. She handed them out and we held them up for the rest of the girls to see.

Piper was holding up a baby blue bikini that had ties at the hips and a halter top.

Thalia was holding up a black bikini. It had a thick one shoulder, it went down to 1 inch away from her bellybutton, and was bedazzled all the way.

Clarisse had a blood red tankini with regular straps and shorts instead of the underwear-like bottoms.

Piper had given Katie a bikini like her own, only sun yellow.

Hazel held up a bikini like Thalia's, only purple.

I held up a silver/gray bikini. It had regular spaghetti straps and a very small gold oval hoop around the breast area. It showed off almost no cleavage and was very modest. It was bedazzled a bit and had gold ties on the left and right sides of my waist.

Piper brought out a hot pink duffle bag and everybody scrunched their noses up in disgust. Piper rolled her eyes and proccedded to get towels out to match our swimsuits. The towels were big and fluffy.

Piper stuffed the suits and towels in the bag. Then, the doorbell rang. Piper smirked.

"What's up, Pipes?" Thalia asked, sounding cautious.

"I told the boys to come and pick us lovely ladies up at 7:30." She replied. I smirked and ran down stairs. Piper pulled the door open, with everyone else behind her.

There, stood the boys. They were dressed in the same thing, only different shirt colors.

Jason had on jeans, converse, and a purple v-neck shirt.

Leo had on jeans, converse, and a fire red/orange/yellow v-neck shirt.

Nico had on jeans, converse, and a black v-neck shirt.

Frank had on jeans, converse, and a dark gold v-neck shirt.

Chris had on jeans, converse, and a blood red/orange v-neck shirt.

Connor had on jeans, converse, and a dark brown v-neck shirt.

Travis had on jeans, converse, and a leaf green v-neck shirt, the color of Katie's eyes.

Percy had on jeans, converse, and a deep blue v-neck shirt, the color of the sea at twilight, with a tint of green.

When the door opened, Jason's eyes immediately zeroed in on Piper. After 5 seconds, he was drooling up a flood. All the boys who had girlfriends, were drooling like Jason.

"Close your mouth, Seaweed Brain." I said, picking Percy's jaw off the floor. The boys bursted into laughing and the girls followed suit. Percy just smiled cockily and pulled me into his embrace.

"I can't when an angel is my girlfriend." He whispered. I rolled my eyes. Travis cleared his throat.

"Okay, why don't we go par-tay?" He asked. Everyone nodded and we piled into the limo that Travis and Connor 'borrowed'. We pulled up to Kara's house and all got out. When we walked in, the party stopped. We walked to the center of the party.

Kara strutted up to Percy and trailed her finger across his muscular chest. I narrowed my eyes, and walked up to Percy. I put my head on his shoulder and looped my arm with his. He looks at me with love, and Kara glared at me with complete hate.

"Sway your unnatural hips over to the punch, before a give you a punch of my own." I glared threateningly at Kara as the threat left my mouth. She smirked.

"My house, my choices. You can't control me in my house, I control you." She said very smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you really think I'm gonna listen to you? If you did, then your pea-sized brain went back to the garden." I snapped. The crowd oohed at that. Kara narrowed her eyes and flipped her dyed hair over one shoulder. She removed her hand and sashayed back upstairs. We took a look.

There were 8 other people including the awful mortal who couldn't keep a pet rock before it would run away. I recognized them from school.

There was Samantha, the fake redhead who followed Kara, Macy, the fake brunette who followed Kara, Jasmine, who Percy invited, and that was the girls.

Then there was Bruce, the boy that Samantha kept chasing, James, the boy that Macy kept chasing after, Matt, who Percy invited, and Jack, who Percy also invited.

Percy said he also invited Sarah and Natalie, but they couldn't come. The music resumed, and it was a pop song. We were in Kara's basement, which was huge.

It was at least 20x20 feet. There were tables set up and a DJ in the corner. A flashing dance floor sat in the middle and a bar sat on one of the walls. It was like a bar. Even a disco ball hung above the dance floor. Samantha was sitting next to Bruce and had a genuine frown.

She looked sad and not like a total slut. She wasn't even dressed like one.

She had on a modest crop top that was a very pretty blue and white skinny jeans. She had on black low heels and her hair was tied back in a very pretty fishtail. Her makeup was subtle.

She had on a silver eyeshadow, light pink blush, black mascara, light black eyeliner, and a light pink/red lip gloss. Small silver hoops dangled from her ears, her used-to-be cold blue eyes was now a warm green, and her used-to-be red hair was now her natural color: a beautiful platinum blond, that was almost silver.

She looked like an Aphrodite kid. Bruce was different too.

He wasn't shy and scared around Samantha. He was also frowning, and his nice eyes were a little red. There was a few glistening trails down his cheeks.

_He's been crying,_ I thought. They were holding hands and talking in hushed whispers.

Macy was still dressed like a clown and was dancing in a very stupid way. James was trying to walk away from her, but she was following him very intently.

Connor and Leo moved to the dance floor, Clarisse and Chris were having an arm wrestling competition at a table, Jason and Piper were dancing, Hazel and Frank were talking, Nico was trying to melt into the shadows, but Thalia was yanking him back, Travis and Katie were arguing, and Percy led me to a table. We were watching the rest of the couples and people. Then, a slow song came on.

Connor and Leo sat down, glumly, Chris dragged Clarisse to the dance floor, Jason and Piper were already dancing, Hazel and Frank were going to the dance floor, Thalia and Nico were having a silent argument, Travis was kissing Katie on the dance floor, and Percy and I got up and started moving.

We moved to the dance floor and I draped my arms around Percy's neck. Percy's hands were settled on my waist and we were not 1 inch away. I looked around again.

All the couples were dancing. I saw Bruce get up, give Samantha a sad smile and pull her to her feet. She gave the sad smiled back and stood up. Bruce led her to the dance floor and they started dancing, really close, closer than me and Percy. She laid her head on his shoulder and he put his head on her head.

_They're so in love,_ I thought. I smiled and laid my head on Percy's chest.

_Why does Seaweed Brain have to be taller than me?,_ I thought. Percy laid his head on my head and we danced. The, the thump of high heels was heard. Kara came downstairs and spied me and Percy. She sneered and and sashayed over to us. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"May I cut in?" Her tone of voice said that she wasn't really asking. She started to pry our hands off of each other, but our grips were like iron. Thalia came onto the dance floor and gripped Kara's arm. She dragged a confused Kara upstairs and after 3 minutes, came back downstairs and resumed her argument with Nico. We finished the slow song and the DJ stopped the music.

"Okay, now, we're going to play some party games!" The DJ stepped out of the house as if on cue. Kara strutted down the stairs, a bruise forming on her arm, and went to the mic.

"Okay party people, we're going to play a bunch of really cool games. Tonight, this is the party game list: Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Karaoke, and Midnight Swimming! First, Karaoke!" Kara exclaimed.

"Any volunteers?" Not one person moved. "Okay, I'll go!" She is way to perky, I thought. She went up to the mic and chose her song.

"This is dedicated to the cutest boy ever!" She giggled, looking at Percy.

_You Belong With Me, By Taylor Swift._

You're on the phone with your girlfriend—she's upset,

She's going off about something that you said

'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do.

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night.

I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like.

And she'll never know your story like I do.

But I wear short skirts

She wears t-shirts

I'm cheer captain

And she's on the bleachers

I'm dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you.

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see—

You belong with me,

You belong with me?

Walk in the streets with you in your worn out jeans

I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be.

Laughing on a park bench thinking to myself,

"Hey, isn't this easy?"

And you've got a smile

That can light up this whole town.

I haven't seen it in awhile

Since she brought you down.

You say you're fine—I know you better than that.

Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?

I wear high heels,

She wears sneakers.

I'm cheer captain,

And she's on the bleachers.

I'm dreaming about the day when you wake up and find

That what you're looking for has been here the whole time.

If you could see

That I'm the one

Who understands you,

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see—

You belong with me?

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

Oh, I remember you driving to my house

In the middle of the night.

I'm the one who makes you laugh

When you know you're 'bout to cry.

I know your favorite songs,

And you tell me about your dreams.

Think I know where you belong,

Think I know it's with me.

Can't you see

That I'm the one

Who understands you?

Been here all along.

So, why can't you see—

You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your backdoor.

All this time how could you not know, baby?

You belong with me,

You belong with me.

You belong with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe You belong with me?

You belong with me.

She finished looking directly at Percy with that last line.

Percy scowled and tightens his grip around my shoulders.

She smirks at me and hops of the stage. I tense up and find my hand up when volunteers are called for.

I'm the only one.

I get up and move to the mic. I know exactly what song I'm going to sing.

"This song was always sentimental to me, but I'm gonna change most of the lyrics so it's perfect. This is to the person who, I know for a fact, would crawl through hell for me."

I winked at Percy and he smiled.

_Love Story, By Taylor Swift._

**_We were both twelve when I first saw you._**

**_I close my eyes and the flashback starts:_**

**_I'm standing there on Zeus's Fist in the summer air._**

**_Hear the fights, see the swords, and the red flag._**

**_See you make your way through the woods_**

**_And say, "Hello, "_**

**_Little did I know..._**

**_That you were Perseus – you were throwing pebbles,_**

**_And my mother said, "Stay away from Annabeth."_**

**_And I was crying at the Big House_**

**_Begging you, "Please don't go"_**

**_And I said..._**

**_"Perseus, take me somewhere we can be alone._**

**_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._**

**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,_**

**_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_**

**_So I sneak out of the forest to see you._**

**_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_**

**_So close your eyes... escape this camp for a little while._**

**_Oh, oh._**

**_'Cause you were Perseus – I was a celestial dagger,_**

**_And my mother said, "Stay away from Annabeth."_**

**_But you were everything to me,_**

**_I was begging you, "Please don't go."_**

**_And I said..._**

**_"Perseus, take me somewhere we can be alone._**

**_I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run._**

**_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess._**

**_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'_**

**_Perseus, save me, they try to tell me how to feel._**

**_This love is difficult but it's real._**

**_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess._**

**_It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"_**

**_Oh, oh._**

By this point, I was off the stage and walking over to Percy.

**_I got tired of waiting_**

**_Wondering if you were ever coming back._**

**_My faith in you was fading_**

**_When I saw you right before the attack._**

**_And I said..._**

I took his hand and looked him in the eye.

_**"Perseus, save me, I've been feeling so alone.**_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come.**_

_**Is this in my head? I don't know what to think."**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...**_

_**"Marry me, Annabeth, you'll never have to be alone.**_

_**I love you, and that's all I really know.**_

_**I talked to your mom – go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say, 'Yes.'"**_

I made my way up to the stage.

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**'Cause we were both twelve when I first saw you...**_

I finish the song and looked directly at Percy.

He had tears in his eyes, and I guess I did too. All the demigods had tears in their eyes, knowing the story I just sang all too well.

The mortals were looking at me really weird, wondering what those lyrics meant. Kara glared at me. Samantha didn't look confused, only suspicious. I got off the stage and Percy hugged me. I hugged back. He broke away and kissed me passionately on the lips. I turned my head to deepen the kiss.

"PDA!" Nico and Thalia yelled at the exact same time. We broke apart laughing. Jasmine went next.

"This is dedicated to the guy who has my heart, but his heart is taken."

My stomach tightens. I know exactly who she's singing to.

_Teardrops On My Guitar, By Taylor Swift._

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be._

_I know she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without._

_He talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_I know she'll hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes, she knows she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone._

_As I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight._

_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

She was really good, and her voice was full of emotion. My eyes narrowed.

Percy never even noticed she was singing about him. No more people raised their hands. I rolled my eyes and Percy raised his. He walked up to the mic.

"This is to the girl who made my life sweeter than the strawberries my uncle sells."

All the demigods laughed at that comment, knowing very well who the 'uncle' was.

_Architecture, By Jonathan Thulin_

**There are a million mountains that I'd like to climb**

**To get a glimpse at the heart of your design**

**So here I stand, here stand on what you build**

**You are surrounding me and the walls will never, ever ever come down**

**You build me up like a city of gold**

**The battles rage but I'm standing tall**

**You took my heart like an empire**

**the wind and rain can't stop this fire**

**If only I could see it from your perspective**

**The beauty and the grace of your architecture**

**Oh**

**There are a million trees blowing in the wind**

**Witnesses of lives already lived**

**So here I stand here stand on what you build**

**You are surrounding me and the walls will never, ever ever come down**

**You build me up like a city of gold**

**The battles rage but I'm standing tall**

**You took my heart like an empire**

**The wind and rain can't stop this fire**

**If only I could see it from your perspective**

**The beauty and the grace of your architecture**

**Oh**

**Your architecture (4x)**

**Here I stand, here stand on what you build You are surrounding me (3x)**

**And the walls will never ever ever come down**

**No, the walls will never ever ever come down**

**You build me up like a city of gold**

**The battles rage but I'm standing tall**

**You took my heart like an empire**

**The wind and rain can't stop this fire**

**If only I could see it from your perspective**

**The beauty and the grace of your architecture**

**Oh**

**Your architecture (4x)**

He finished and I had a beaming smile on my face.

He jumped off and I rushed toward him. He picked me up and spun me around. He set me down and I kissed him on the lips. We broke apart and the next person went.

Leo went next. He smiled.

"This song is about my special talent." He sang This Girl Is On Fire, By Alica Keys.

Jason went next. He sang All-American Girl, By Carrie Underwood for Piper.

Piper went next. She sang Blown Away, By Carrie Underwood, dedicated to Jason.

Frank sang Good Girl, By Carrie Underwood for Hazel.

Hazel sang If I Die Young, By The Band Perry. Hazel could completely relate.

Clarisse and Chris sang Hey Devil, By TobyMac.

Thalia sang Fifteen, By Taylor Swift cause she will be fifteen for a long long time.

Percy and I sang Remember Me, By Zendaya because Percy remembered me when he didn't remember his own mother.

All the demigods got up and sang Overcomer, By Mandisa, because we all are Overcomers.

Nico got up and sang Lucy, By Skillet, except that he changed all the Lucys to Bianca.

All the demigods were crying by the end of the song.

I got up again and sang Oxygen, By Maia Mitchell for Percy.

After 10 minutes, Kara got up and announced that we were playing Spin The Bottle. We sat in a circle and Kara got the bottle. She came back down and sat in the last spot.

"Rules: No kissing someone of the same gender and no kissing for longer than 3 minutes." Kara explained. Everyone agreed. She went first and spun it. I knew she was hoping for it to land on Percy.

It landed on Connor and he looked scared. She frowned and took Connor by the shirt and kissed him sloppily and hard. After 2 minutes he pulled away. Kara sat back down and gave the bottle to Macy.

She spun it and it landed on Chris. Clarisse looked murderous and Chris looked scared as he stood up and gave Macy a very quick peck on the lips. She grabbed him and tried to deepen the kiss, but he escaped. Macy handed the bottle to Samantha and she spun it.

It landed on Bruce and Samantha brightened. Bruce did too. Kara and Macy glared, mad that Samantha got to kiss her crush. Samantha and Bruce got up and walked toward each other.

Samantha put her hands on his shoulders and he put his on her waist. They leaned together and met in the middle. They kissed and it was very loving. It wasn't slutty or forced. They broke apart and leaned their foreheads together. The tears started to flow from their eyes and they sat down.

Jack went next. He spun it and it landed on me. Percy tensed up and I put my hand on his shoulder. I got up and Jack did the same. I gave him a peck on the lips and we sat down.

Travis went next and it landed between Hazel and Katie. He jumped up and pulled up Katie. He kissed Katie and then they sat down.

Then, Jasmine went and it landed on…Percy.

**_Jasmine's POV_**

I came early to the party and was waiting to see Percy.

I was dressed for it too.

I was wearing a sequin studded tank top, that was the color of the ocean in midday, and a black layered sparkly skirt that showed off my long, tan legs.

Silver flats were on my feet and my midnight black hair was in a elegant fishtail. I had the smoky eye effect on, black eyeliner and mascara, rosy pink cheeks, and rose red lips for makeup and silver bangles danced on my wrists. Silver dangly earrings hung from my earlobes.

I could see that Kara was also dressed for Percy. She was wearing a tight, short, ruby red strapless dress that was covered in jewels.

A red ruby necklace dangled from her spray tanned neck, with matching earrings and bracelets on her ears and wrists. 5 inch ruby red heels were on her feet and her nails were painted a ruby red.

Her dyed hair was down and a ruby red headband was on the crown of her head. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

Soon, Percy and his friends walked through the door. Percy had his arms around some blond's waist.

The blond was beautiful.

Royal purple tank top awash with sequins, black layered skirt, black leggings, and silver flats.

A silver scarf adorned her neck and some silver bangles were on her wrist. She had on perfect makeup that looked godly on her and her hair was perfectly done.

Her gray eyes sparkled with happiness.

Oh, it _is_ Annabeth. Wow! She looks like a goddess! She is stunning!

The 'look' looked better on her than it did on me. Kara came up and tried to flirt with Percy. Annabeth bit back and we all danced for a bit. T

hen we did karaoke.

Annabeth sang this really weird song about Perseus and herself. I knew she was singing about Percy and herself, because Percy's full name is Perseus.

It mentioned a camp, Zeus's Fist, a forest, a Big House, fighting, attacks, swords, a celestial dagger and some other weird stuff. I sang Teardrops on My Guitar. I sang it for Percy, but he didn't even notice that.

He is so oblivious.

After a lot more songs, we played Spin The Bottle.

When it was my turn it landed on one person. The person I wanted it to land on most.

It landed on Percy! I was so happy. I kept my face blank, while on the inside, I was jumping for joy. Percy looked at Annabeth, who had her fists clenched and they were turning white.

Percy whispered something to her real quick, before standing up. "Let's get this over with." Percy said. My heart dropped. He was only doing this because he had to. I stood up and he gave me a peck on the lips. My heart was shooting fireworks as our lips touched.

I focused on Percy.

His lips were soft and smooth, and a endearing smell of his mom's blue cookies and the ocean encircled him.

_This is why Annabeth loves to kiss him,_ I thought.

That was only a quick peck.

_Imagine what the kisses when he's your boyfriend will feel like,_ I told myself. We sat down and Annabeth ran outside.

"Annabeth!" Percy ran after her.

My stomach twisted.

We continued the game and after 5 minutes, Annabeth and Percy came back in. They sat down, even closer than before. Now it was time for Truth or Dare. Kara went first.

"Percy, truth or dare?" She asked.

"Truth." He said.

"If Annie belle here dumped you, who would you date in this room?" She asked. Percy thought for a moment.

"Not Thalia, because she's my cousin. Not Clarisse cause both she and Chris would pound me into oblivion." Said people nodded.

"Not Katie, because I'd rather not wake up with a different color of hair, a wrecked room, and my underwear stolen and in its place, panties." Travis nodded.

"Smart move."

"Not Piper, cause Jason would sick his dad on me. Not Hazel, cause she's like my sister and Frank would claw my eyes out." The boys agreed that they would.

"I guess if it came to that, I wouldn't date any one of these girls."

"Why?" Kara asked, obviously pissed that she wasn't chosen.

"Because, if Annabeth dumped me, then I would go to her doorstep and beg her to take me back. I would pull out all my hair and break Riptide. I would tear down the doors to my Dad's home with bloody hands and threaten him and his family to help me. I would die if she did that. I simply can't live without Annabeth in my life. That's a can't, not a won't." Percy said immediately.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes as she hugged Percy. My heart dropped even further.

"You have to choose a girl." Kara said, hoping he would chose her.

"Fine. It would be Jasmine." My heart immediately went up to cloud 9.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at me and hugged Percy even tighter. Kara grumbled about a stupid black headed girl that wasn't even prettier than a trash can and that she should've been chosen. Percy went next.

"Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take Annabeth's Yankees cap and scare the crap out of Kara's neighbor." I don't know why he had to wear the Yankees cap or why Jason looked so pale.

"Fine." He breathed. Annabeth smirked and pulled her cap out of a hot pink duffle bag that Piper brought. She handed it to Jason and he slapped it on his head. He sneaked outside and he immediately melted into the air. I gasped.

"Where did he go?!" I screamed.

"My mom makes stuff for a lot of different professions. This cap was made for a magician. When placed on a head and a button is pressed, an active green screen falls down, making it seem as if the wearer is invisible." Annabeth smiled as she talked.

_That's why Jason was scared,_ I thought. Jason walked over to the fence, where Kara's neighbor was smelling the flowers.

"Hello. Don't be scared my name is Casper, The Friendly Ghost!" Jason exclaimed. The neighbor jumped up, screamed, and fainted on the spot. Jason trudged back inside, with the cap in his hand. He sat back down and went next.

"Samantha, truth or dare?" She thought for a moment before replying.

"Truth."

"What's the worst mistake you've made in your life and have you fixed it? If so, tell us how you fixed it."

Samantha stiffened. Bruce laid his hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed. She took a deep breath and replied.

"The worst mistake I've ever made, was following the popular group and becoming one of them. I thought that being popular would allow me to finally get my crush's attention. They taught me that being inappropriate was the new black. They taught me all I knew. I realized that they were wrong and the change was bad. I realized it too late, because now my parents are banning me from leaving the house. They think that I've gone insane, because I've done a 180-turn and haven't been affected. They're sending me to therapy and I'll be homeschooled."

The sobs were now racking her body. Bruce put his arms around her and she melted into his embrace. Kara and Macy had their mouths on the floor. Piper got an glint in her eye.

"Samantha, can I call your parents? I can be very persuasive in convincing. I bet I can change their minds." She asked. Samantha nodded.

"I've tried my hardest to convince them, but you can try." She handed Piper her phone and Piper stepped outside. It was Samantha's turn.

"Annabeth, truth or dare?" She answered immediately.

"Truth."

"What is your biggest fear?"

"Spiders." Annabeth shuddered when she said the word. Piper came back in with a triumphant look on her face.

"You're stayin at Goode!" She said. Samantha yelled and jumped up. She ambushed Piper with a hug and was screaming her thanks. Bruce stood up and spun Samantha around. Samantha giggled and they all sat back down.

"Piper, truth or dare?" Annabeth asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Leo." Piper smiled and walked over to Leo. He looked excited and Piper kissed his cheek. Leo pouted and she smiled mischievously. She sat down and the game went on for 10 more minutes. By that time, everybody was ready for swimming.

Everyone got changed and went outside.

I was wearing a blue bikini, one that matched my shirt. It had a halter top and gold ties on the sides of my waist. It shimmered and sparkled in the moonlight.

Kara was wearing a very revealing ruby red bikini. It was so small, it would be tight for a toddler.

Samantha was wearing a modest light pink tankini.

Bruce was wearing white trunks.

Macy was wearing the lavender version of Kara's swimsuit.

James was wearing white and black striped trunks.

Jack was wearing gray trunks and Matt was wearing yellow trunks.

Then, the other boys came out. They were wearing a towel to match their trunks around their necks. They still had their shirts on.

Percy has on sea green trunks, Jason had on electric blue trunks, Connor and Travis had on brown trunks, Nico had on black trunks, Leo had on fire red trunks, Chris had on orange trunks, and Frank had on purple trunks.

They all went to the beach chairs and saved a spot for their girlfriends. I noticed that on Percy's other side, was my chair.

On Percy's right would sit Annabeth and on Percy's left, would sit me.

Awesome!

The boys all sat down, waiting for their respective girlfriends.

Then, the girls came out. They had their towels wrapped around their bodies. Then, they shed their towels. They looked amazing.

Piper was wearing a baby blue bikini with a halter top and ties at the waist. It fit her figure perfectly.

Thalia rocked a black thick one shoulder bikini. It went down to 1 inch away from her bellybutton and was bedazzled all the way.

Clarisse had on a blood red tankini with regular straps and shorts instead of the underwear-like bottoms.

Hazel had on a purple version of of Thalia's swimsuit.

Katie was wearing a sun yellow version of Piper's swimsuit.

But Annabeth, Annabeth was the real show.

She was wearing a silver/gray bikini. It had regular spaghetti straps and a very small gold oval hoop around the breast area. It showed off almost no cleavage and was very modest. It was bedazzled a bit and had gold ties on the left and right sides of her waist. She looked amazing on it.

Jack saw her, and started drooling. Percy also saw her, and also started drooling, but less.

Percy walked over to her and picked her up he swung her over his shoulder and ran toward the pool. She pounded his back, commanding him to let her go. He didn't listen and jumped into the pool, with her on his shoulder. We swam for 2 hours and then, we got out.

Annabeth draped her towel over herself and Percy came out and did the same. They all left and I followed them. I jumped into my car, only to see a soaking Annabeth pressed close to a soaking Percy.

They were asleep in the back of Percy's sleek black mustang. They looked so peaceful and in love.

My heart broke at the sight of it.

I sighed and drove home, falling asleep, with a new determination to break up that stupid couple.

* * *

**I'm kinda at a standstill. Otherwise known as WRITER'S BLOCK! THE MOST DREADED DISEASE OF THE FANFIC WORLD! NOOOOOOO! PLEASE TELL ME SOME IDEAS FOR THIS! REVIEW TOO!**

**PLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!**

**BookLover86, Out! ;)**


	4. The Plan

**Sorry for the delay. Wow. I just sounded like a proffesional. Weird. I'm sorry. I've been really busy and I had to figure this chapter out with my writer's block. It was hard. I GOT 14 REVIEWS ON THR LAST CHAPTER! Totally awesome! I will now respond to those 14 amaze reviews. **

**_wretchedwritter1602_: I totally agree. I shattered the dumb blond stereotypes. I am personally a dark blond and am at the top of my class in smarts, and I completely hate it when people call me a dumb blond. I have no offense to blonds. Jasmine will learn soon enough that you never call Annabeth a dumb blond.**

**_awesomenessoverrated_: Awesome! At the end, I'm going to include all the lyrics to all the songs I didn't provide lyrics for. I'm glad I choose good songs. Thanks. I'm so glad. The story will continue! I know the feeling. I found a picture of a lion going cross eyed and tongue stuck out. The caption said: _When you accidentally fan girl to hard and they look at you like you're a cow on steroids and you say, "I swear I'm normal!"_ I cracked up when I read it.**

**_emmett2_: Thanks! I'm glad you think so! Don't feel sorry. PERCABETH WILL NEVER BREAK UP! But the drama is awesome. I'm continuing, but sorry it wasn't sooner.**

**_GinnyJackson_ _and_ _FairyGurl_: Total thanks! Can I consider you a person who will review with every chapter? You've done it for all my chapters. Thank you so much.**

**_elena2awesome_: Sorry about updating sooner. It probably missed your birthday. Here it is though! Sorry for the delay.**

**_Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP_: Thanks. I do too. In fact, who doesn't? Maybe later on. Thanks. **

******_LilyGold23_: Thank you. I thought it was very clever if I do say so myself. I love the lyrics. I'm gonna post it on my profile and ask serious PJO fans to pass it on. Check it out.**

******_thetrueHermione_**: Oh my word. This review is so sweet. Thanks times a billion. I love the mortals want Percabeth drama. Percabeth love is one of the strongest forces on earth. I'm so glad I captured it perfectly. 

******_thetrueHermione_**: Thanks! I'm pretty sure everyone feels bad for Jasmine. One word: Percabeth. Thanks for all the compliments. They make me feel so good inside. 

**_Water Owl_: Thanks for the compliment. I might just take you up on that offer.**

******_thetrueHermione_**: Totally true. Maybe, but you won't know just yet. 

**_percabethforeverandalways0818_: Thanks!**

**_Percabeth1_: Sorry this update wasn't sooner. **

_**Emilyroseclaire**_**: Here's that update. Thanks. Technology is stupid sometimes. Those times are when it doesn't work. ;)**

**Thanks to all you people who reviewed. Behold, the chapter!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4-The Plan_**

**_Jasmine's POV_**

Today, I find out as much as I can about Percy and Annabeth's relationship, and devise a plan to break them up.

Tonight, Annabeth invited me, Sarah, and Natalie to a sleepover with Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Katie, Clarisse, Samantha, and Annabeth, herself.

It was going to be awesome. I was planning on wowing Percy, cause he was letting the guys stay over at his house during the night, and I was gonna wear a really cute, yet causal, outfit. I walked up to the school steps and once again examined my outfit.

I was wearing a flowing pink tank top, white skinny capris, and pink flats. My hair was down and a white fedora tipped to the right side of my head. I was wearing a bit of eyeliner, mascara, and a pink gloss over my lips. My backpack was slung over my shoulder.

Not to fancy, and not to shabby.

Just right.

I took a breath and walked up the stairs, my shoes emitting a gentle scuff with step I took.

I walked through the doors and walked to my locker. 5 lockers away from mine, was Percy's locker.

There he stood, being his handsome self, looking at his phone. He was smiling and I could just imagine he was smiling at a picture of me and him.

I turned my attention back to my locker, but I was staring at him from the corner of my eye. He was wearing cargo shorts, a black t-shirt, and worn tennis shoes. He still looked hot.

He drug his finger across the screen of his phone. Whatever he did, he smiled even wider at whatever was on his screen. I imagined it must be a really cute picture of me.

Not Annabeth, but his true love. Otherwise known as me, Jasmine Smith. **(A/N Yeah right! PERCABETH RULES! I ㈏3 PERCABETH! The blue heart is unique.)**

I stopped staring at him to get all my books out of my locker. I stuffed them in my backpack and saw a book peeking out of a pile of stuff in my locker. I picked it up and blew dust of the front cover.

The title said, _Ancient Greek for Dummies_. I cracked a smile when I read the cover. I had bought this book to impress Percy.

Percy was, and still is, a Greek genius. He could ace the hardest test of the whole year in 2 minutes. He was amazing. He also could speak Greek fluently, when no one else could.

Not even the teacher. I saw another book and picked it up. It said, _The Ancient Greek Language for Dummies._

I had also tried to learn the Ancient Greek language, because that's the language Percy spoke. It was so cool.

When he spoke Greek, it sent shivers up my spine. I loved it. I shoved both books in my backpack.

Before the party tonight, I would study and impress Percy even more. I spied a flash of blond and popped my head out of my locker.

There she was, next to Percy.

The dumb blond. **(A/N I have nothing a gainer blonds. I'm drake rk blond, and am one of the smartest people in my class.)**

Worry and a scared emotion were etched across her tanned face. She was talking to Percy in a rapid fashion.

She was flashing her hands around and she wasn't speaking in English. It sounded like their Greek conversations in class.

She was speaking in Greek!

I watched as Percy's carefree and smiling face looked as worried and scared as the blond's. He stopped smiling and nodded curtly. He grabbed her hand and together, they ran through the halls toward the gym.

I heard a crash coming from the gym. I looked around the hallway and saw that no one else heard it.

I shook my head and plugged one of my earbuds into my ear. I unlocked my iPod and pressed my finger on the music app.

I scrolled through my options until I came to the song Love Story By Taylor Swift. I clicked on it and it blasted through the wires into my ear.

I bobbed my head a bit to the beat and started to walk to my first period. I passed the gym and I felt the ground shake. I stopped dead in my tracks and yanked the headphones out of my ears.

I heard about 5 crashes and 2 screams. That's it. I burst through the gym doors to see a group of students holding weapons, 4 giant black dogs, 2 bronze animals, and 2 vampire-donkey-machine-fire hybrid things.

I felt my mouth hit the floor. I focused on the students. My mouth dropped a little more when I recognized one of them.

I saw a girl with brown hair and green eyes, cocking a bow back and letting an arrow fly into the side of one of the dogs. It yowled in pain.

She whipped her head around and drew another arrow. I saw her face.

It was Katie Gardner.

I saw 2 almost identical boys standing back to back with swords drawn, each slashing at a bronze animal. They had brown hair and brown eyes and one was slightly taller.

The taller one was Travis Stoll and the shorter one was Connor Stoll.

I turned my eyes and saw 4 people attacking the hybrids.

A goth girl with black hair and blue eyes and with a silver bow, drew 3 silver arrows and strung them all on her one bow.

She cocked the string back and let them fly. They stabbed a donkey leg on one of them. The girl was working with a emo boy.

He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was holding a pure black sword with a silver handle and was slashing at the hybrid while the girl kept up the volley of arrows.

The girl was Thalia Grace and the boy was Nico di Angelo.

The other 2 people were attacking the other hybrid.

One was a girl and had cinnamon colored curly hair and golden eyes, and the other was a boy with black hair and warm brown eyes.

The girl was on top a majestic chestnut horse and was fighting with a sword. The boy was fighting with a bow, but was now gone. In his place was a lion.

Its mane was big and golden and its legs rippled with muscles as it ran toward the hybrid.

The lion slashed with its ridiculously sharp claws at the monster. The hybrid roared with pain.

Then, the lion morphed into a human.

It was the boy!

The boy could turn into animals!

The girl was Hazel Levesque and the boy was Frank Zhang.

I saw a boy with curly brown hair and mischievous brown eyes, holding a giant hammer in one hand, and a fire ball in the other.

I watched as he threw the fire at the same dog Katie was attacking and his hand burst into flames.

He could summon fire!

He threw the hammer at the dog's head and the dog dissolved into dust with one last arrow sticking out of its throat.

The boy was Leo Valdez.

I turned my attention to the hybrids to only see dust. I then, looked back at the black dogs.

I saw a Cherokee girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes fighting with a triangular knife, stabbing and slashing at the shadow creature.

A boy with blond hair and electric blue eyes, was in the air, flying, and stabbing at the creature with lighting and a golden sword.

The girl was Piper McLean and the boy was Jason Grace.

I saw a flash of brown and I saw a girl flip over the back of dog #3. I looked at the two battling dog #3.

One was a buff girl with reddish-brown hair and eyes of the same color. The other was a boy with brown hair and clear blue eyes.

The girl had a spear with a tip that was crackling with electricity. She yelled and stabbed the monster in the eye. It roared and the boy slashed with its sword, turning it to dust.

The girl was Clarisse La Rue and he boy was Chris Rodriguez. I heard a battle cry and turned toward the sound.

There was 2 kids, running in sync with each other, toward the last dog. One was a girl and one was a boy.

The girl broke the run to flip onto the creature's back, her curly blond hair flying. She turned around and started to slash its neck with her bronze knife.

The boy made a U-turn and ended up right in front of the dog. He raised his sword-a wicked sharp, deadly bronze sword that could easily slice a cement black in half like its warm cheese **(A/N Sound familiar? Hint:TLH)**- and rose it in a deadly arc.

His raven black hair was blowing this way and that due to the winds Jason was making. The girl stuck her knife through the dog's ear. The creature howled in pain as the girl withdrew the knife.

Her stormy gray eyes sparkled with adrenaline and excitement. The boy smiled and thrusted with his sword right into the dog's shadow heart.

It combusted, leaving a thin layer of dust covering the gym floor and the 2 people who destroyed the monster.

The boy's sea green eyes shone with the same combination of adrenaline and excitement that the girl's gray eyes held in them.

They ran toward each other and hugged. By that time, there was only people in the gym. All the monsters were now dust.

I gasped.

It was Percy and Annabeth!

No way! They heard me and turned my way.

Annabeth's mouth hit the floor and she dropped her dagger. Percy did the same thing, only except for dropping his weapon, he put some small blue thing on the tip, shrinking his bronze sword into a pen.

A pen?!

What the heck?!

"Katie, Stolls, Clarisse, Thals, Nico, Chris, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo," Annabeth said each name with a space in between, "We need to talk."

I just stood there while the group gathered around Annabeth and Percy.

I guess the shock got to me. Black surrounded me, and my body and brain couldn't cope with it.

I fainted.

Next thing I knew, I was awake in the nurse's office.

A thin woman with short auburn hair and cheerful green eyes in a white doctor coat, holding a clipboard, came over to me.

I saw that Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy were in one corner. Percy was sitting on one of the two chairs.

Annabeth was sitting on his lap and Thalia was sitting on the last chair. Thalia and Percy were glaring at each other while Annabeth was shaking her head fondly. My heart bent at that sight.

"Hello dear. You fainted in the gym and these 3 students brought you back here. How are you feeling?" Miss Stully, the nurse, asked me in a voice sweeter than honey, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"My head really hurts." I said. It was totally true. My head throbbed with pain and my vision was blurry every few seconds. I could barely sit up. She nodded and wrote that down.

"Anything else?" I thought for a moment.

"Well, my vision is blurry every few seconds, my wrist hurts, and my legs has a dull pain in them." I said. Miss Stully wrote that down, then checked out my wrist and legs.

Turns out, when I fainted, I fell, and I landed hard on my wrist. A circle of black, blue, and purple encircled my wrist, and it hurt with every slight movement.

Miss Stully said it was sprained and I would need to ice it for at least a week. She gave me a sling to rest my wrist, and an ice pack to ice it.

Then, Miss Stully looked at my legs.

"When she fell, her legs were underneath her." Percy added in. My heart swelled, to see that he cared for me that much, to see how I got hurt.

Miss Stully nodded and pronounced that my legs were fine, but will be a bit sore. She wrote me a note as an excuse for PE if my legs are still sore by that time.

I thanked her and she left. I turned to the 3 people still sitting.

"What the heck happened in the gym?!" I basically screamed. Annabeth looked at me weirdly. "What do you mean?" I gaped at her.

"Really?! There were 4 gigantic black dogs, 2 vampire-donkey-machine-fire hybrid things, and 2 bronze looking animals things! You guys and your friends attacked and killed them and Percy had a pen that turned into a freakin' bronze sword!"

Thalia looked at me like I was insane. She snapped her fingers and started talking.

"There were 4 giant dobermans, 2 rabid donkeys, and 2 golden moose. They attacked us and we used self defense. Animal control came and took care of them."

My head was filled with very, very faint images. I saw what they talked about. Everything she said was true. I rubbed my head.

"You're right. I probably hit my head harder than I thought." The room burst into chuckles. I smiled. Annabeth held out a little blue box wrapped in black strands.

"You dropped your iPod." I gingerly took the electronic and turned it over to make sure it was okay.

"Thanks." I said. I hopped up and almost fell to the ground again. I steadied myself against the bed.

"Whoa. Miss Stully meant what she said when she said my legs would be sore." I commented while pressing my hand to my sore leg. Everyone started to laugh again.

A warm feeling expanded in my chest. I smiled and hobbled out the door. I went to my first period class. I gave my teacher the note Miss Stully wrote for me and took my seat.

I tapped my pencil eraser against my desk as the history lesson slid over my head. When the bell rang, I was all for going to my next class. Greek. Percy and his friends were in this class as well.

Sadly, Kara was also in this class. I sat down in my seat next to Percy. They all came in and sat down.

Percy on my right, next to him, Annabeth, next to her, Thalia and so on. Mr. Brunner wheeled to the front of the class.

"Hello class. We will be doing a project on the Greek Gods and Goddesses You will be working with the person on your right. I will give you a moment to figure out your partners."

I was the edge of the table. On my right was Percy! Yes! I tapped Percy on his shoulder.

"We're partners I guess." I said. He nodded and smiled. I smiled back. Annabeth didn't look to happy about that, but she looked happy that her partner was Thalia.

I saw that Nico was paired with Kara. He looked furious.

"Here are the guidelines. You each will choose a Greek god or goddess to study. You will write a 2,000 word essay both of your choices. You will then, give an oral presentation using both of your characters. You have the choice of doing a poster, speech, or do an electronic presentation. All options must make sense and teach the class at least 20 things or facts about your god or goddess. This project is worth 20 percent of your grade. If you want extra credit, you can draw a picture of what you think your god or goddess would look like in the modern era."

Mr. Brunner nodded and scooted over to his desk. I turned to Percy.

"So, who are you doing?" I asked him.

"Poseidon." He replied with a huge smile. I nodded.

"Who are you doing?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I do know that I want to do a goddess." He got a thoughtful look on his face.

"How about I spit out some names, and you can respond wether you want to do them or not." I nodded.

"Sounds harmless." I commented and caused him to smile.

"Hera?" I shook my head no.

"Artemis?" Shake.

"Demeter?" Shake.

"Tyche?"

"Who the heck is that?"

"Goddess of Luck." Shake.

"Hestia?" Shake.

"Aphrodite?" Shake.

"Persephone?" Shake.

"Athena?" I titled my head. I smiled and nodded.

"I'll do Athena." Percy nodded.

"So, when are we going to get together to work on this?" I asked. Percy tilted his head and thought for a moment.

"How about at my house, tomorrow night, at about 8:00?" He asked. I smiled.

"Perfect." I nodded. I grabbed my laptop and flipped open the top.

"Where's your laptop?" I asked. Percy dug a ocean blue slim rectangle out of his backpack.

Instead of a apple, it had a Greek omega-Ω-on the back, and it glowed blue. I shook my head. We worked together on it and got pretty far on our research. The bell rang and I shut my laptop.

I stuffed it in my bag and headed out the door. My next subjects went by fast. Soon, lunch came around.

I walked to the cafeteria and grabbed a tray. I picked up a salad and grabbed a Diet Coke. I scanned the room and saw my regular table.

I walked over and sat down. I saw that Percy and Annabeth were sitting next to each other. Percy had his arm around her shoulders, and she was feeding him a fry. I sighed.

That would be me in a few days. I dug into my salad.

Pretty soon, lunch was over. The rest of my classes up until gym went by in a flash. I laid out my gym uniform.

The shirt was a royal blue and the shorts were a metallic gold. In the top right corner of the shirt was the Goode High icon.

I slipped my shirt over my head and tugged on my shorts. I was lacing up my gym shoes, when Annabeth walked into the locker room.

She claimed the locker next to mine. I tensed up. Now was the perfect time to ask some questions.

I mean, who does she think she is? I've known Percy longer. I'm his best friend. He's told me everything about himself and I've told him everything about myself. He's told me all his secrets and I've told him all of mine. I was seriously better than her.

"So, when did you and Percy meet?" I asked causally. Annabeth brightened.

"We meet each other when we were both 12." Dang it. She knew him longer than me. No matter.

"How did you meet?" She tensed up.

"I'll tell you at the sleepover." She said. I nodded. She tugged off her shirt.

I noticed white scars criss crossing this way and that across her toned stomach, back, and sides, the scars being thicker and longer on her back and stomach.

"Where'd you get those scars?" I asked, genuinely curious. Her face paled.

"I don't like to talk about it." She said in a very soft voice. I nodded. I respected her privacy.

We finished getting ready and headed out into the gym.

* * *

**_Annabeth's POV_**

I passed by the gym and saw 4 hellhounds, 2 bronze bulls, and 2 empousa. I quickly ran to Percy and rapidly told him about it in Greek.

We ran to the gym where all the other demigods were already fighting. We fought and, after all the monsters turned to dust, I heard a gasp.

I turned around and saw a black haired-violet eyed mortal standing there, gaping at us. Jasmine had seen all the fights. This was bad.

"Katie, Stolls, Clarisse, Thals, Nico, Chris, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Leo, we need to talk." They gathered around me.

"We can't risk her knowing. She's not a demigod. I know that for a fact." I said. Everyone nodded, knowing a daughter of Athena is never wrong about facts.

"But she saw the fights." Percy pointed out.

"I never thought I'd see the day when Percy said something intelligent." Thalia said, while smirking. Percy rolled his eyes and pouted.

I opened my mouth to say something when a loud thud sounded. We broke the huddle to see Jasmine laying in a heap on the floor.

I groaned. We walked over to her.

Katie kneeled next to Jasmine. She lifted a faint arm and gently pressed on her wrist. After that, Katie pressed a gentle hand on Jasmine's forehead.

"She fainted from shock." Katie said. I nodded.

"Percy, Thalia, help me get her to the nurse's office. Everyone else, head to class." I ordered. Everyone nodded and headed their own ways. We walked over to Jasmine and we carried her to the nurse's office.

We were going to wait for her to see if she saw anything important. After 10 minutes, she woke up. She opened her eyes and Miss Stully noticed.

"Hello dear. You fainted in the gym and these 3 students brought you back here. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"My head hurts." Jasmine replied. Miss Stully nodded and wrote that down on a clipboard.

"Anything else?" She asked Jasmine.

"Well, my vision is blurry every few seconds, my wrist hurts, and my legs has a dull pain in them." She replied. Miss Sully checked her wrist and pronounced it sprained.

Miss Stully has her a sling and an ice pack for it. Miss Stully told Jasmine that her legs would be sore for a couple hours. She gave her a note and left the room. Jasmine turned to us.

"What the heck happened in the gym?!" She screamed, her face turning red. I feigned confusion.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Really?! There were 4 gigantic black dogs, 2 vampire-donkey-machine-fire hybrid things, and 2 bronze looking animals things! You guys and your friends attacked and killed them and Percy had a pen that turned into a freakin' bronze sword!" She yelled.

Thalia exchanged a quick look with us. I nodded ever so slightly. Thalia blinked in response and snapped shed fingers loudly.

"There were 4 giant dobermans, 2 rabid donkeys, and 2 golden moose. They attacked us and we used self defense. Animal control came and took care of them." She said in a reasonable tone. Jasmine nodded.

"You're right. I probably hit my head harder than I thought." She said. The room burst into chuckles. She smiled. I held out a little blue box wrapped in black strands.

"You dropped your iPod." I said.

"Thanks." She said. Jasmine hopped up and almost fell to the ground again.

"Whoa. Miss Stully meant what she said when she said my legs would be sore." Jasmine said as she pressed her hand gently against her left leg. The room combusted into giggles.

We all went to our first period. It went by really fast. Pretty soon, we went to Greek. We sat down as Chiron wheeled himself to the front.

"Hello class. We will be doing a project on the Greek Gods and Goddesses. You will be working with the person on your right. I will give you a moment to figure out your partners."

I saw that my partner was Thalia. I bumped her shoulder.

"You've got to put up with me for this project." I said. Thalia smirked. I saw Jasmine tap Percy on the shoulder and whisper to him.

"We're partners I guess." She said and smiled at him. He nodded. I tensed up at that. I noticed that Nico was paired with Kara. _Lucky him, _I thought, smirking.

"Here are the guidelines. You each will choose a Greek god or goddess to study. You will write a 2,000 word essay both of your choices. You will then, give an oral presentation using both of your characters. You have the choice of doing a poster, speech, or do an electronic presentation. All options must make sense and teach the class at least 20 things or facts about your god or goddess. This project is worth 20 percent of your grade. If you want extra credit, you can draw a picture of what you think your god or goddess would look like in the modern era."

Chiron nodded and scooted over to his desk. I turned to Thalia.

"You doing Artemis?" I asked. She nodded.

"Duh. You doing Athena?" I rolled my eyes.

"Have our parents almost killed Percy or threatened to kill him?" I asked in a tone that said, of course. Thalia bursted out laughing.

"Touché." We cracked up.

"My house. Tomorrow night at 8:00." I said. Thalia nodded in agreement.

We pulled out our laptops, mine a stormy gray and hers an electric blue, and pretended to research our goddesses.

We already knew plenty about who we were researching. After 5 minutes, I was typing up facts.

By the time the bell rang, I had typed up 5 pages of facts. I stuffed my laptop into my bag and stood up.

Lunch came faster than I thought. I ran into the cafeteria and grabbed a salad and a Diet Dr. Pepper. I sat down next to Percy, who was eating a cheeseburger and fries. I grabbed one of his fries and was feeding him it when Jasmine sat down.

She sighed wistfully and started to stare at Percy. I tensed up.

I knew she was day dreaming about her and Percy due to the fact that she was staring at Percy with a wistful expression and was muttering things under her breath that were not distinguishable as words.

I was sick looking at that. Lunch couldn't end sooner, because I was 10 seconds away from throwing up if I had to keep looking at Jasmine stare at Percy.

I headed out the cafeteria door only to see Alex standing right in my way.

"Here's the deal babe. You go out on the best date of your life with the hottest guy in town, and I won't tell Percy. It can be our little secret. I know you're only with him so you can find a way to let him down easy. Let Kara have him. You can have the hottest and most popular guy in school. What do you say baby cheeks?"

I was disgusted. While he was talking to me, his eyes were raking over my body. That's so not cool.

At the last part, he took a step closer to me and reached out his hands. One went for my right cheek and the other went for a place no man can go.

I grabbed his hands and judo flipped him over my shoulder. He landed with a THUMP and I leaned my face down to his.

"Listen close Alex." I spat his name with all my anger.

"Let me answer your question. One, NEVER call me babe. EVER AGAIN. Two, I already have had the best date of my life with the hottest guy in the world." He smirked.

"We haven't gone out yet, babe." I twisted his wrist.

"I was talking about Percy. I won't have to tell him, because he was here with me. I love him to death and back. If you think you can make me to out with a dirty rat like you, than you must be insane and hopped up on beer. Now, run before you try out to be the track." He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you mean try out for track?" He asked. I smirked.

"Nope. Run before I implant your face into the track. Your brick head will make a great running surface." His eyes widened and he scampered away. I smirked and headed to my next class.

Gym came fast. I needed to release some stress and tension. Exercise was the perfect way to do that. I walked into the locker room to see Jasmine tying her shoelaces. I took the locker next to hers.

"So, when did you and Percy meet?" She asked. I brightened immediately.

"We meet each other when we were both 12."

"How did you meet?" I tensed up. I didn't really want to go into such a long story here.

"I'll tell you at the sleepover." I said. She nodded. I tugged off my shirt.

"Where'd you get those scars?" She asked. I felt fear rise up and I could tell my face paled.

"I don't like to talk about it." I said in a very soft voice. Jasmine nodded. We got all ready and walked out into the gym.

I tilted my hip and crossed my arms. Some people would think I'm desperate for attention, but I rarely do this, except for when I'm extremely bored, which I am now. I saw a five foot man come out.

He was wearing a canary yellow sweat suit, with a baseball bat slung over his right shoulder. An orange baseball cap with the initials CHB covered his curly hair and his beady eyes peeked out from underneath the hat.

"Coach Hedge?!" Percy, Katie, Stolls, Clarisse, Thalia, Nico, Chris, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo all yelled simultaneously. The mortals looked at us weird, but Coach stood up straighter.

"Cupcakes! How're you guys doing?" I answered, because I didn't trust the boys to answer.

"We've been fine. The family crisis turned out okay." I winked and he smiled.

"Good. Have you controlled Percy?" I smirked.

"Yep. It isn't hard. All the girls keep out boyfriends inside the fence. All though at times, it seems as if they're 5 year olds stuck in 18 year old bodies."

I saw while all the taken girls crack up and agree and all the taken boys pout and grumble. Percy is the worst. When he pouts, he looks like a baby seal. It can make me do almost anything.

Sometimes I mistake him for a Aphrodite kid on his looks and the way he can 'charmspeak' using looks. Coach laughs.

"So, how is Mellie? How's Zoey?" Piper asked. Zoey is Coach Hedge's and Mellie's daughter. She is so cute. Coach smiled.

"Mellie is doing great. Zoey is too. In fact, Zoey is going to become a big sister. Do you guys want to see a picture of them?" We all nod. Coach pulls out a picture. It's a family photo.

Coach has his arm around a woman's shoulder. She has long, straight, auburn hair, and cheerful forest green eyes.

She is wearing a white flowing dress that swirled around her, but failed to cover the obvious baby bump.

Her features are elfish with pointed ears and a palish tint to her skin. Her bare feet are lifted a bit off the ground and her head is resting on Coach Hedge's shoulder.

A little girl was standing in front of her parents. She has auburn hair that cascaded down her back in soft ringlets, and chestnut brown eyes with flecks of forest green.

She had the elfish features of her mother, and the tan skin of her father. She was wearing a purple version of her mother's dress and had little white daises springing up around her bare feet.

Piper, Katie, Hazel and I all cooed. Coach Hedge pocketed the picture and makes his way to the center of the gym.

"Okay Cupcakes."

"Hey Coach, can you use your bullhorn?" Leo calls out. Coach grumbles and brings out his red and white horn.

"Okay. Today we are going to learn THE COW GOES MOO!" The crowd burst into laughter. Leo was laughing the hardest. Coach glares at Leo.

"As I was saying," But it came out in a Darth Vader voice. The class laughed even harder. Coach Hedge narrowed his eyes.

"VALDEZ!" He bellowed. Leo slipped a tiny screwdriver out of his sleeve and smiled.

"I'm a special boy." **(A/N Sound familiar?)** Piper and Jason cracked up and the rest of us rolled our eyes. Coach narrowed his eyes and put his bullhorn away.

"Okay. As I was saying before, today, we will be learning sword fighting." The demigods cheered while the mortals groaned. Jasmine looked at us weirdly. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. We have a sword instructor from a Camp on Long Island. Please give a big welcome to Mr. Malcom." My eyes widened.

A blond haired-gray eyed muscular boy wearing denim shorts and a orange shirt walked into the gym. I saw Kara straighten her hair and tilt her hip flirtatiously.

"Malcom?!" I yelled and saw him smirk.

"No. It's a blond Superman." I laughed and Jason pouted.

"Hey! I'm the blond Superman!" He yelled. Piper shook her head and patted Jason's cheek. I took off running toward Malcom.

I hugged him and he spun me around in the air. He set me down and I kissed his cheek. I turned and saw that all the girls in the class had their jaws on the floor. Then, they all got a hopeful look on their faces.

I saw Kara strut over to Percy, put her arm on his shoulder, and whispered something in his ear.

Once she leaned back and started to stroke Percy's arm, he bursted out laughing. Kara jumped back, surprised.

Malcom slung a arm around my shoulder and Percy started to walk over, looking mad and amused.

The girls saw his expression and they all started to cheer and murmur. I rolled my eyes. Percy came over and slapped Malcom's arm playfully.

"I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought we were friends " He yelled, acting infuriated. I saw all the girls looked smug that Percy was yelling at Malcom.

What?!

Oh. I got it.

They thought I was cheating on Percy with Malcom, and Percy didn't know, so he was yelling at Malcom for that.

With his choice of words, he could be quite convincing.

"Sorry Perce. Chiron wouldn't let me tell you, and I wanted to surprise Annie." Malcom replied. Percy shrugged his shoulders and did a guy hug with Malcom.

After they broke the hug, I punched Malcom in the gut.

"Don't call me Annie." Malcom faked pain and doubled over. The class gasped. They thought I actually hurt Malcom. That's rich.

"Get up Mal. I don't need to go to the principal's office due to a brother who is faking pain." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Brother?!" I heard the class exclaim.

The 3 people I heard most were Jasmine, Kara, and Jack. I knew the reasons why. Jasmine and Kara liked Percy and Jack liked me.

I'm not stupid. I knew Jack liked me. Ever since the first day we met, when he was staring at me and drooling. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. He's my half brother." I said, in a 'duh' voice. Everyone's jaws once again dropped to the floor.

The demigods all rolled our eyes simultaneously and Coach Hedge shook his head. I hugged Malcom on last time and took my spot by Percy. The class came out of their shock.

The girls were grumbling and the boys were looking sad. Coach Hedge cleared his throat.

"Okay. This is Mr. Malcom. He will be teaching you sword fighting for 2 weeks. The best swordsman and swordswoman will get a prize and something more." The groaning mortals stopped groaning at the aspect of a prize, but the demigods called out angrily.

"Quiet! Don't you make me get my club out!" Coach warned. He carries his baseball bat, but always kept his club in his duffel bag.

They shut up, only to hear Thalia yell out.

"But that isn't fair. We all know that Percy and Annabeth will win. They're the best at it."

All the demigods nodded and mumbled their agreement. Percy and I just shrugged.

"If they win, they win. I will do contests and prizes like this on every subject. When we do archery, you can expect your friends to complain about you, because of your status, but that's just the way it is. So no more complaining about Percy and Annabeth. Understood?" Coach said.

All the demigods nodded.

"Okay. I'll hand it over of Mr. Malcom." Coach Hedge went of his office and closed the door. All the demigods knew he was maki a Iris message to Mellie.

"What do they think that Percy and Annabeth are going to win? I mean, I can see Percy, but her? That's impossible." Kara turned and winked at Percy. I tensed up.

I looked to Malcom. He had fury in his eyes. He turned toward me and I nodded ever so slightly. I turned toward the demigods.

I had a silent conversation with all of them.

_Annabeth: Stupid Mortal._

_Percy: I second that._

_Thalia: Can I run her through with my spear?_

_Annabeth: No._

_Clarisse: Let her. Or I will._

_Percy: I learned a long time ago. NEVER disobey Annabeth._

_Clarisse: Fine._

_Annabeth: Activate 'Mortal Plan 8Z1A'._

_(All nod)_

I nod at the group and we burst out laughing.

After 3 seconds, Malcom joins in. Kara looks miffed. After laughing, I straighten up and look Kara dead in the eye.

"I am the best swordswoman in the whole Camp. Not even a camper in the War Cabin can beat me." Clarisse nods.

"It's true. I'm head counselor of the War Cabin. I can't get even close to beating her. The only person who can is Percy." Malcom nods.

"My sister is the best girl fighter ever. No can come close." Kara rolls her eyes.

"Please. I've been taking sword fighting lessons since I was 10 years old." The demigods tried to hold in their laughter at that.

"I bet she's horrible, and you're standing up for her because she's your friend, or sister."

"You forgot boyfriend!" Percy yelled out.

"Please. We all know you're only with her because you're trying to make me jealous." Kara said while winking and waving flirtatiously at Percy. He faked gagged along with the rest of the demigods.

"Anyway, I bet she can't even swing a sword." I rolled my eyes and groaned. Thalia did the same.

"Why can't I shock her?" Thalia whined.

"Because we would get in trouble if Chiron found out you shocked a person of her kind. By the way, I can swing a sword, but I'm best at using a knife." I replied with a logical voice. Thalia groaned and nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked in her snobby voice.

"I mean, our Camp activities director would freak if something should happen to your ugly face which you curse us by showing it everyday." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Her face scrunched up and turned red with anger and embarrassment. I smirked as she huffed and turned her attention back to Malcom.

"Whatever. I bet she can't even last one round with me. After all, I'm the best swordswoman in this class. I challenge Annabeth Chase to a sword duel." The demigods tried their best to hold in their laughter.

Nico managed an amused smile, Katie and Chris stifled their chuckles, Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Clarisse laughed plainly, while Percy, Thalia, and myself were on the floor, laughing and holding our stomachs.

When we stopped and sat up, our faces were completely red. I stood up and brushed some dirt off my clothes. I smirk at Kara.

"You're on. This'll be easier than my first sparring session at Camp." I walked over to Malcom.

"Use your knife." He whispered to me. I nodded. I saw Kara strut up and snatch a wooden sword. I slipped my knife from its sheath and gripped it in my hand. I twirled it around in my fingers.

Kara scoffed and did a trick with her sword that a Child of Ares learns on their first day at Camp. I rolled my eyes.

Kara sprinted to the mat and did a cartwheel and landed in a battle stance that could use some work.

I sprinted the other way and ran up the wall and did a flip. I landed and did 5 straight front flips and a no handed cartwheel onto the mat into a perfect stance.

I slipped my knife into my hand and cracked my neck.

"Let's dance."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review! Please! Scroll down to see the lyrics of the songs I didn't post lyrics for.**

**Girl On Fire, By Alica Keys**

She's just a girl and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world and it's on fire  
Filled with catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
She got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Ohhhh oh oh oh  
We got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Ohhhh oh oh oh oh  
Got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Everybody stares, as she goes by  
'Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire...  
This girl is on fire...  
She's walking on fire...  
This girl is on fire...

Oh, oh, oh, oh ohhhhh oh oh oh ohhh oh oh oh ohhhh... _[4x]_

She's just a girl and she's on fire

**All-American Girl, By Carrie Underwood**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Since the day they got married

He'd been praying for a little baby boy

Someone he could take fishing

Throw the football, be his pride and joy

He could already see him holding that trophy

Taking his team to state

But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket

All those big dreams changed

And now, he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All-American girl

Sixteen short years later

She was falling for the senior football star

Before you knew it he was dropping passes

Skipping practice just to spend more time with her

The coach said, "Hey, son, what's your problem

Tell me have you lost your mind?

Daddy said you'll lose your free ride to college.

Boy, you better tell her goodbye."

But now, he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All-American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own

She said, "Be honest, tell me what you want?"

And he said, "Honey, you ought to know...

A sweet, little, beautiful one just-a like you.

I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect all-American..."

Now he's wrapped around her finger

She's the center of his whole world

And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect

All-American girl

All-American girl

**Blown Away, By Carrie Underwood**

Dry lightning cracks across the skies

Those storm clouds gather in her eyes

Her daddy was a mean old mister

Mama was an angel in the ground

The weather man called for a twister

She prayed blow it down

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past

_[Chorus:]_

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away

She heard those sirens screaming out

Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch

She locked herself in the cellar

Listened to the screaming of the wind

Some people call it taking shelter

She called it sweet revenge

_[Chorus:]_

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away

'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away

There's not enough rain in Oklahoma

To wash the sins out of that house

There's not enough wind in Oklahoma

To rip the nails out of the past

Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)

Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)

'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)

Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,

Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away

**Good Girl, By Carrie Underwood**

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)

With your head in the clouds

I bet you I can tell you

What you're thinkin' about

You'll see a good boy (you see a good boy)

Gonna give you the world

But he's gonna leave you cryin'

With your heart in the dirt

His lips are dripping honey

But he'll sting you like a bee

So lock up all your love and

Go and throw away the key

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)

Get out while you can

I know you think you got a good man

_[Hook:]_

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...

Better listen to me

He's low, low, low...

Hey, good girl (hey, good girl)

You got a heart of gold

You want a white wedding

And a hand you can hold

Just like you should, girl (Just like you should, girl)

Like every good girl does

Want a fairy tale ending, somebody to love

But he's really good at lying

Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust

'Cause when he says forever

Well, it don't mean much

Hey good girl (hey, good girl)

So good for him

Better back away honey

You don't know where he's been

_[Hook:]_

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

It's just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go-o-o, go-o-o-o...

Yeah yeah yeah, he's low

Yeah yeah yeah

_[Bridge:]_

Oh, he's no good, girl

Why can't you see?

He'll take your heart and break it

Listen to me, yeah

_[Hook/Outro:]_

Why, why you gotta be so blind?

Won't you open up your eyes?

Just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, he's no good

Won't you open up your eyes?

Just a matter of time 'til you find

He's no good, girl

No good for you

You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes

**If I Die Young, By The Band Perry**

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh, uh oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh,

And life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no

Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white, when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger,

I've never known the lovin' of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand,

There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever,

Who would have thought forever could be severed by...

...the sharp knife of a short life, oh well?

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh, no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin'

Funny when you're dead how people start listenin'

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Uh oh (uh, oh)

The ballad of a dove (oh, uh)

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh

The sharp knife of a short life, oh well

I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls.

**Hey Devil, By TobyMac**

She dialed him about 6:00 PM  
She checked her hair in the mirror  
And she stepped through the door like this  
Three flights down  
And she's out on the streets  
Walking brick sidewalks lined in grey concrete

He saw her coming from a few blocks away  
Red scarf in the wind as it started to rain a bit  
Shuffled down the boulevard  
Cut me like a deck of cards  
I thought you had me  
You thought that you had me

But hey, Devil, go on  
Get your junk out of here  
I don't need you  
I don't need you  
Hey, Devil, go on  
Get your junk out of here  
I don't need you  
So move on

I stepped to it like I knew what I was doing  
I'm a moth  
You're the flame  
Never knew you'd be my ruin  
In the blink of an eye  
Element of surprise  
Got my feet on the earth  
But my face to the sky

Shuffled down the boulevard  
Cut me like a deck of cards  
I thought you had me  
You thought you had me  
Now the plot is thickening  
Pushing deep under my skin  
I thought you had me  
You that that you had me

You're a beauty and A beast  
You're the pressure never cease  
You're the straight other side  
And they say you never sleep

**Fifteen, By Taylor Swift**

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way  
It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before."

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen  
Feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to red-headed Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can  
And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And your mamma's waiting up  
And you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round the room when the night ends, when the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen and your first kiss makes your head spin around  
But in your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy who changed his mind  
And we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la

Your very first day  
You take a deep breath, girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors.

**Remember Me, By Zendaya**

I wish that we could do it over again,  
Every smile, every tear, every part  
Cause I know nothing ever will end,  
if it's safe inside our hearts  
So let's move on but never let go,  
As we take these steps on our own  
Whatever will be, I'll remember you so remember me

Remember me, and I'll be there.  
Remember me, when you feel lost somewhere  
And I know with just one magic touch, it can all reappear.  
Whenever you need a good memory, remember me.

So many new days up ahead,  
and I'm excited to see all of them.  
But please don't forget about this time,  
Just close your eyes and...

Remember me, and I'll be there.  
Remember me, when you feel lost somewhere.  
And I know with just one magic touch, it can all reappear.  
Whenever you need a good memory, remember me.

**Overcomer, By Mandisa**

Staring at a stop sign  
Watching people drive by  
T Mac on the radio  
Got so much on your mind  
Nothing's really going right  
Looking for a ray of hope

Whatever it is you may be going through  
I know He's not gonna let it get the best of you

_[Chorus:]_  
You're an overcomer  
Stay in the fight 'til the final round  
You're not going under  
'Cause God is holding you right now  
You might be down for a moment  
Feeling like it's hopeless  
That's when He reminds You  
That you're an overcomer  
You're an overcomer

Everybody's been down  
Hit the bottom, hit the ground  
Ooh, you're not alone  
Just take a breath, don't forget  
Hang on to His promises  
He wants You to know

_[Chorus:]_

You're an overcomer  
Stay in the fight 'til the final round  
You're not going under  
'Cause God is holding you right now  
You might be down for a moment  
Feeling like it's hopeless  
That's when He reminds You  
That you're an overcomer  
You're an overcomer

The same Man, the Great I am  
The one who overcame death  
He's living inside of You  
So just hold tight, fix your eyes  
On the one who holds your life  
There's nothing He can't do  
He's telling you

(Take a breath, don't forget  
Hang on to His promises)

_[Chorus:]_

You're an overcomer  
Stay in the fight 'til the final round  
You're not going under  
'Cause God is holding you right now  
You might be down for a moment  
Feeling like it's hopeless  
That's when He reminds You  
That you're an overcomer  
You're an overcomer

You're an overcomer  
You're an overcomer  
You're an overcomer

So don't quit, don't give in, you're an overcomer  
Don't quit, don't give in, you're an overcomer  
Don't quit, don't give in, you're an overcomer  
You're an overcomer

**Lucy, By Skillet**

Hey Bianca, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say

_[Chorus:]_  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today

Hey Bianca, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends

_[Chorus:]_  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are, for a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had

Me and Bi walking hand in hand  
Me and Bi never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Me and Bi walking hand in hand  
Me and Bi never wanna end  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Hey Bianca, I remember your name

**Oxygen, By Maia Mitchell**

Baby tell me, is this good for you?  
Cause for me, it's a dream come true  
I think about you boy day and night  
If this is wrong, I don't care if I'm right

Cause I know  
One thing's for certain  
Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration  
And I feel when we're together  
It could be forever and ever and ever

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe

Is this as good as I think it is?  
Cause right now I'm so into this  
And there's nothing more that I would ever ask for  
Than to be with you, just to be with you

Cause one thing's for certain  
Boy I'm not hurtin' for inspiration  
And I feel when we're together  
It could be forever and ever and ever

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe

What you give you will receive  
So baby bring it all to me  
And I will warm you like the sun  
I always knew you were the one

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe

I wanna be the ocean to your shore  
Bring you comfort evermore  
I wanna be the only thing you need  
Be the oxygen you breathe

**I hope you like this little insider. Read, Review, and Love! Please? DO IT! (said in really bad Darth Vader accent)**

**BookLover86, Out! ;)**


	5. Pillow Fight!

**Here is that update everyone wanted. Now I will answer all the amazing reviews you guys gave me.**

**WARNING: I will angrily respond to a negative and mean review. I'm a very nice person unless you tick me off. Then, I turn into a ticking time bomb. So, don't tick me off. If you tell me something negative about me or my writing, I will blow up all over you. I sent a very ANGRY PM to someone who gave a super negative review to the author of one of my favorite stories, so imagine how I'll blow up on you if you say it about my writing. On that happy note, please don't hate me because of this. You know what I'm talking about if you get ticked at a negative review on yours or another person's story. So, here are the answers to the amazing reviews, minus 1 negative review.**

**_GinnyJacksonWeasley_: Don't worry. It won't. The fight is coming up!**

**_Mrclarinet_: Totally. Here's that update. Percabeth is equal to gravity, only Percabeth is stronger.**

**_pjelephants5_: I don't know how to respond to your review. I hope you read the review by my good friend, _Water Owl_. What she said is true. Bring your ego down a bit, and if you don't like my story, than shut up and don't read it, jerk.**

**_Mrclarinet_: I know. I think that Jasmine looks pretty, and Jack is kinda cute, but Kara could be average looking, maybe pretty, if she didn't cake her face with makeup, and didn't dress inappropriately.**

**_alugo09_: Well, now you'll see their fight. Here is that update.**

**_elena2awesome_: Thanks for all that. Sorry I missed that Thursday! Here it is.**

**_TheMajesticalPegasus_: You review the way you want. Thanks for the compliment. I ****wouldn't dream of stopping my writing. **

**_SpeckleFish326_: Thanks! Everyone does. Percabeth would never, no way in Tartarus, break up. It is my story, but do you really think that I would break up the best thing on the earth?**

**_BookWorm2011_: Thanks!**

**_LilyGold23_: Totally!**

**_thetrueAnnabeth_: Don't worry. You'll beat her up. You know I can't say no to your doe eyes. ;) I'm glad I have your guys approval. Thanks!**

**_Insert Name_: Thanks! No one can, especially a mortal.**

**_Guest 8_: Jasmine is a mortal who was Percy's first and best friend when he transferred to Goode in my FanFic. She has had a crush on him for as long as she's known him, and she's trying to break up Percabeth, but it will never happen, so don't worry.**

**_radi246810_: Thanks! I bet almost everyone is. **

**_Forever-Fangirl-PJO-HP_: Everyone does. Jasmine will find her true love later on, maybe in the possible sequel. Don't get your fangirl up in a twist. I will never, _NEVER_, break up Percabeth.**

**_Water Owl_: Thanks! Jasmine is just misunderstood, I think. You'll find out later in the chapter. **

**_LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU_: Thanks!**

**_Guest 9_: I will in this chapter.**

**And now onto the chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter 5-Pillow Fight!**_

**_Jack's POV_**

Wow.

I was falling for Annabeth, hard.

Every minute I was with her, I dug farther into the ground, creating a tunnel to her heart, that I will capture. When Kara challenged Annabeth, I smirked.

"Annabeth is so going to win." I murmured under my breath.

Kara grabbed a sword and did a cartwheel onto the mat, into an okay battle stance. I saw Annabeth run the other way, towards the wall. I tilted my head.

What was she doing?

She ran up the wall and did a flip. She did 5 back flips and a no handed cartwheel onto the mat, into a perfect battle stance.

"Let's dance." Annabeth said in her angelic voice.

They circled each other for a while, until Kara jabbed. Annabeth dodged and disarmed Kara in less than 5 seconds and knocked her on her butt.

Kara's face turned red with embarrassment.

"I wasn't ready." She squeaked. Annabeth shrugged and readied herself in a battle stance again.

Kara copied Annabeth and lunged. Kara ended up the same way.

"Percy. Come on. Let's spar." Annabeth said. Percy shrugged and picked up the bronze sword leaning up against the wall.

He twirled it in his fingers and did a no handed cartwheel onto the mat into a perfect battle stance.

The couple circled each other for a while, before Percy thrusted his sword. Annabeth dodged and dived for the opportunity to disarm Percy. I thought he would end up like Kara, but he only ducked and paired the strike. They went like this for about 3 minutes.

Then, Annabeth grabbed Percy's wrist and judo flipped Percy over her shoulder. She put her forearm against his throat and planted her knee on his well-defined chest.

"Remind you of anything?" Annabeth asked, mischievous glint in her beautiful, gray eyes.

"Camp J, when we were 16." Percy answered while laughing. Annabeth laughed and helped Percy up.

Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Leo all cracked up, like they were there when Annabeth judo flipped him when they were 16. The couple walked, hand in hand, back to the group of teens.

"Okay. Pair up and practice sword fighting. I'll be walking around and help you if you need help. Percy and Annabeth will also be helping you. Please ask if you need help." Malcom said and started to walk as the kids paired up.

I felt a sinking feeling in my heart as I saw Percy whisper something into Annabeth's ear, and heard her laugh about it. I trudged over to Natalie.

Her long red hair was pinned up in a ponytail and her pale blue eyes sparkled with excitement. She was really pretty.

I've known that, but I'm going to be with Annabeth. I grabbed my sword and we walked over to a mat. The class dragged on for 40 more minutes.

It was torture; seeing Percy and Annabeth laugh, smile, and teach together. Percy would whisper something in her ear, and she would smile or laugh. Sometimes she would shake her head and slap Percy playfully. I couldn't help but long for me to be there instead of Percy.

Walking to Choir, I day dreamed about Annabeth and I's future.

* * *

25-year old me was walking down the sidewalk to a beautifully designed house. I could tell Annabeth designed it, because it Greek columns out in front and it was a elegant color mix of ivory and white.

25 year-old me pushed through the double doors and set his briefcase on the dark oak dining room table.

I saw myself walk into the glamorous living room and sit down on the long maroon couch. He grabbed the silver remote and flipped the TV on.

He settled down on the couch right before he heard 2 little voices yell from across the house.

"Daddy! You're home!" He smiled as a little girl and a little boy threw themselves at him.

"Whoa! Can I watch TV before I get mobbed by 2 cute kids?" 25 year-old me said while laughing.

The children detangled themselves from their father. He gazed at his children.

His little daughter had her honey blond princess curls pulled up in a high ponytail. Her warm amber eyes sparkled with intelligence and kindness.

She had on a simple sea-green t-shirt and jean shorts.

25 year-old me turned his attention to his son. His son's chocolate brown hair wasn't combed as usual and his big gray eyes shined with the same combination of intelligence and kindness as his sister's eyes.

He had on a simple gray t-shirt and jean shorts.

The children tackled him again and he fell back laughing. He heard light footsteps and smiled. It was none other than his wife, Annabeth.

She walked into the living room after cooking dinner. She had on a sea green tank top and white capris. A white apron overlaid it and white gladiator sandals sat on her feet.

25 year-old me stood up and started to walk toward Annabeth. He put his hands on her waist and she put her hands around his neck.

"Hello beautiful." He said. She smiled.

"Hello handsome." She said back.

"Can't argue with that logic." He said thoughtfully. She laughed and he pulled her closer. She leaned in. He leaned in.

Before their lips touched, everything went wrong.

In the blink of an eye, 25 year-old me's hair grew longer and more disheveled. It darkened into raven black.

His eyes morphed into a catching shade of sea-green, the same color of his daughter's shirt. He grew taller, leaner, more muscular, and definitely tanner.

His grin became lopsided, his teeth changed to pearly white, and scars of all kinds appeared on his body.

His business suit changed into a simple orange t-shirt that read, Camp Half-Blood, and some cargo shorts.

Annabeth's hair was suddenly in a high ponytail and she was wearing the same orange shirt as him, and jean shorts.

A sheathed knife was tucked into her waistband and a pen appeared in his hand.

His daughter's eyes changed into the same sea-green as her shirt and his son's disheveled hair darkened into a raven black and went crazier.

Both the kids went tanner and more muscular than normal kids. A picture appeared on the wall.

It had all of Percy and Annabeth's Camp friends in it. They were all battered, bruised, and bloodied, but they all were smiling giddily like they just had 15 2 liters of Mountain Dew.

Annabeth and him kissed, only it wasn't 25 year-old me anymore.

It was 25 year-old Percy Jackson.

He was kissing my wife.

But wait.

She wasn't my wife.

She was Percy's wife.

Then, everything went back to normal, but Annabeth started to change.

The causal clothes were replaced by a white knee length, sundress and tan wedges. Her curly blond hair changed into straight red hair.

Her calming gray eyes morphed into beautiful pale blue eyes.

Her tan skin, muscles, and scars were replaced by, pale flawless skin.

His daughter's hair turned into straight red hair and her eyes changed back to warm amber.

His son's hair was chocolate brown again, but his eyes were a pale blue.

The woman standing before 25 year-old me was a older and more beautiful version of Natalie Cook. She was his wife.

Then, the dream ended.

* * *

I arrived at Choir, thinking about what I saw. My last class went by fast and I ran home. I sprinted to my room and slammed the door. I slid my back down the wood.

Tonight was the night Percy invited the guys to his house. I was going to find the weaknesses in the 'Percabeth' relationship.

I had to know what to do to steal Annabeth from Percy. Percy is one of my best friends, but Annabeth and I belong together.

I'm not that popular, so no girls would try and steal me. I could calm Annabeth, like Percy would never be able to do.

I was obviously the best choice for her. Now was the time to get ready for the night. I grabbed 2 pairs of basketball shorts and a simple black v neck.

I slipped on some jean shorts and a simple gray t-shirt, the same color of Annabeth's beautiful eyes. I ran the 3 blocks to Percy's house and flew through the door.

Jason, Leo, Frank, the Stolls, Chris, Nico, Matt, and Bruce were already there. Percy was in the kitchen.

I threw my backpack to the wall and grabbed a wireless controller. I sat down and logged into the Call of Duty game.

I killed Bruce in 5 seconds and Jason killed me after 10 seconds. 1 hour later, the game was over.

Percy disappeared back into the kitchen and brought out a plate full of blue cookies and a spinner. He set the plate down and snagged 2 cookies. Everyone else grabbed 2 cookies and devoured them. Percy put the spinner down.

"Okay. Now, everyone in a circle and sit criss cross apple sauce." He said in a falsetto voice while waving his hands around. Everyone cracked up, but complied. Percy set the spinner in the middle.

"Okay. We're gonna play Truth or Dare. You spin the spinner and whoever it lands on is the first victim. We go clockwise on who spins the spinner. If it lands on yourself and you spun the spinner, you spin again. No dares that are inappropriate, stupid, or inappropriately stupid. I'll go first." Percy explained. He spun the spinner and it landed on Jason.

"Okay Jase," Percy said, "truth or dare?" Jason thought for a moment.

"Truth." He said. Percy got an evil glint in his eyes.

"What would you do if Piper dumped you for Leo?"

"Kill Leo." Jason said with no hesitation.

"I'd like to see you try, Sparky. I'll just sick Festus on you." Leo said, while glaring at Jason.

"I'm so scared of Happy the Bodiless Dragon." Jason said while laughing.

What dragon?

Leo stood up and reached into his tool belt. He recoiled his hand, only to have a little bottle of a clear liquid in his thin hand.

"Just let me light you up." Leo said. Percy jumped up.

"No! My mom said no burning down the house!" Leo sat down grumbling. Jason's turn. He spun it and it landed on me.

"Jack, truth or dare?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"Truth."

"If you got to date either Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, or Thalia, who would it be?" He asked.

"Annabeth." I said quietly. He nodded. It was Frank's turn. He spun the spinner.

"Matt, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to call Nico a pretty pretty princess." Frank whispered in Matt's ear. He shrugged and went over to Nico.

"You're a pretty pretty princess!" Matt said cheerfully. Nico turned the shade of a tomato. Matt sat down. Leo's turn and it landed on Percy.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to prank call Thalia." Leo said with pride. Percy paled.

"Do you know what she'll do to me?" Percy yelled. Leo nodded and handed him a phone.

Percy dialed a number and held the phone up to his ear. He plugged his nose and took a deep breath.

"Hello. Are your peanuts up?" He asked in a country accent. The guys tried to hold in their laughter.

Percy put the phone on speaker just in time to her Thalia's response.

"Who the heck are you?!" She asked. Percy sighed dramatically.

"Ma'am, please. I just need to know if your potatoes are up."

"But you asked if my peanuts were up."

"Just tell me if you're baking a church!"

"What the heck?!"

"Okay ladies and stretch your arms to the left. And now stretch your arms to the right. Now reach for the sky. Come on, reach for it. Now touch your toes. Great job ladies!" Percy switched to a snobby, falsetto voice.

"I will hunt you down and wring your neck." Thalia growled.

"Leo made me do it!" Percy yelled in his normal voice before hanging up. Leo paled.

"Dude! Now she's gonna kill me!"

"That's the point." Percy said slowly. Travis's turn to spin.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Connor said.

The game went on for at least 10 more minutes.

Then, Percy popped up.

"Let's watch a movie." Everyone agreed. We decided on the non-animated version of Hercules.

Jason kept on grumbling on how "Hercules was the worlds biggest jerk", whatever that means.

After the movie, we hunkered down and fell asleep.

* * *

**_Annabeth's POV_**

Tonight was the big sleepover.

Piper, Hazel, Clarisse, Thalia, Katie, Samantha, and Jasmine. Piper forced me to include Jasmine.

I set up the house and changed into something more comfy: gray sleep shorts, my gray/sea green slippers, and a sea green sleep tank top.

I heard the doorbell and ran downstairs. My parents were gone for the week, and my brothers were at my grandparents, so I was alone.

I opened the door to see Thalia, Piper, Hazel, Clarisse, and Katie waiting outside.

Thalia had the same idea as me, only the gray was black and the sea green was electric blue.

Piper was in pink and yellow striped sleep shorts, a yellow camisole, and fuzzy pink slippers.

Katie had on simple green shorts, a green tank top, and green slippers.

Clarisse had on red sweatpants, a red t-shirt, and red tennis shoes.

Hazel had on the same thing as Piper, only the pink was purple and the yellow was gold.

I ushered them in and showed them were to put their sleeping bags.

I put my gray and sea green sleeping bag on the couch.

Thalia claimed the chair with her black sleeping bag.

Hazel's purple sleeping bag sat on the floor, near the chair.

Piper laid down her pink sleeping bag in the middle of the floor.

Katie called the other chair on the other side of the couch, marking it with her green sleeping bag and Clarisse sat her red sleeping bag on the floor, near the other chair.

I got out pillows to match our favorite colors. We sat down and talked until the doorbell sounded again. I got up and opened the door to Samantha and Jasmine.

Jasmine had on light gray sweatpants with sea green lettering on the side, an ocean blue tank top, and ocean blue/sea green slippers.

Samantha wore the orange version of Katie's PJ's.

Jasmine laid her ocean blue sleeping bag between Piper and Clarisse, while Samantha set her orange sleeping bag down between Piper and Hazel.

We all sat on our sleeping bags and talked.

I heard the microwave beep and ran into the kitchen.

I had made some popcorn and I brought it in.

Thalia lunged for it but I jumped back, her only snagging 3 kernels. She ate them happily and reached for more. I set the bowl down the the coffee table and everyone attacked it.

"Come up to my room." I said and everyone followed as I climbed the stairs to my room. I opened my oak door and ushered everyone in.

I settled down in my plush sea green carpet **(A/N I know I said purple, but I changed my mind. I thought it would be neater if it was sea green, so all the purple in the room is changing to sea green.)** and everybody followed my lead, sitting in a circle.

"Truth or dare time." I sang. I scanned the circlefor my first victim.

"Thals, truth or dare?" She rolled her eyes.

"What do you think, Annie?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't. Call. Me. Annie. I dare you to do walk downstairs, get a giant cup of milk, and pour it down your shirt." I said, while smirking like crazy.

Thalia pouted and went downstairs. She returned with a huge glass of milk. She proceeded to pour it down her shirt. Everyone cracked up and I gave her a towel.

She wrapped it around her body and sat back down.

"Truth or dare, Katie?"

"Truth."

"Who'd you date if Travis was off the market?" Katie blushed a deep red.

"Connor." She said in a really quiet voice. All the demigods nodded, understanding, while the mortals cracked up.

_There was nothing funny about it_, I thought angrily.

Katie is truly in love with Travis. It would break her heart if he couldn't be her boyfriend, so she would date someone who is really close to him: Connor.

I sighed.

'_Sorry._' I mouthed to Katie. She nodded and gave me a sad smile.

'_It's okay._' She mouthed back to me.

"Truth or dare, Clarisse?" Said girl scoffed.

"I feel like acting like a wimp on this turn, so truth." The demigods gasped.

"The great Clarisse La Rue, turning down a dare?" I said in fake shock. Said girl rolled her eyes and sneered.

"Shut up, Princess."

"Which one of your friends has saved your butt the most?" Katie asked, turning back to the game.

The mortals looked really confused about the question. I smirked.

"Prissy." Clarisse said in a quiet voice. Jasmine cocked her head.

"Who's Prissy, and why are you so embarrassed that she's saved you a bunch of times?" She asked confusedly. I shook my head.

"First, Prissy isn't a she, it's a he. Second, Prissy is Clarisse's nickname for Percy. Third, she hated him when he came to camp, and is embarrassed to call him a friend, but he helps her when it counts. That's the important thing."

I smiled at Clarisse when I said that last part and she nodded gratefully.

Thankfully, Jasmine shut up after that. 10 minutes later, we ended the game.

Long story short, Piper ate a flower, Samantha looked like a clown, and Katie was embarrassed beyond compare.

We all washed up and went downstairs. We were talking about the Glamour Girls when Thalia's phone went off.

Said girl dug a slim black box with a electric blue lighting bolt on the back out of her black duffle bag. She flipped the phone over so that she could answer it.

She pressed her thumb on the answer button and was about put it up to her ear, but thought differently and put it on speaker.

"Hello. Are your peanuts up?" A country male voice sounded. I rolled my eyes.

I could tell Percy's voice from a hundred miles away while he was speaking in Latin in a British accent. I guessed Thalia couldn't cause she looked really confused.

"Who the heck are you?!" She asked angrily. Percy sighed dramatically and replied.

"Ma'am, please. I just need to know if your potatoes are up."

"But you asked if my peanuts were up." Thalia retorted.

"Just tell me if you're baking a church!" Percy exclaimed.

"What the heck?!"

"Okay ladies and stretch your arms to the left. And now stretch your arms to the right. Now reach for the sky. Come on, reach for it. Now touch your toes. Great job ladies!" Percy switched to a snobby, falsetto voice.

"I will hunt you down and wring your neck." Thalia growled angrily.

"Leo made me do it!" He yelled in his normal voice before hanging up. Thalia huffed and put her phone away.

"Valdez is dead." She growled and crossed her arms angrily. I got up and picked out 3 movies.

"Okay. Here are our choices for movies: The Conjuring, The Notebook, or Dumb and Dumber." I said. I held up the scary movie.

"Who votes for The Conjuring?" Clarisse's hand rocketed up. I held up Dumb and Dumber.

"Who votes for this?" Thalia's hand shot up, as did Katie.

"Who votes The Notebook?" I asked as I held up the romantic movie. Piper, Hazel, Samantha, and Jasmine raised their hands. I nodded and clicked the DVD into place. I turned off the lifts and popped 4 more big bowls of popcorn.

I balanced them and walked into the living room to see Thalia clicking, 'Play Movie'. I put the bowls down, and Thalia tried attacking them.

I stopped her hands and put them above her head.

"Annabeth. I want poppy-corn." She whined. I shook my head.

"Not from these bowls you aren't." I said firmly. Thalia sighed and tried for the pleading look. I shook my head again.

"Piper, hold Thals hands above her head like this." I ordered. Piper obeyed.

"You're the worst friend, Annie." Thalia whined. I rolled my eyes, knowing she didn't mean it. I walked into the kitchen to retrieve Thalia's bowl of popcorn.

It was a ginormous bowl filled to the brim with buttery popcorn. I brought it out into the living room and set it before Thalia.

"This is your popcorn." I said. Thalia gasped and hugged me.

"Thanks. You're the best friend ever!" I smiled and turned the lights off.

We all settled down and watched the movie.

After the movie, I shut off the TV and we all feel asleep.

Or so I thought.

10 minutes later, the lights blared on and I groaned. I opened my eyes to see Thalia standing with her pillow positioned above her head.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" She yelled.

She threw the pillow at me, and it hit me square in the face. I pushed the pillow off my face and glared at Thalia.

"It's on." I smirked and shot my pillow at Thalia, at neck break speed.

It hit her on the face and she fell back, waking everyone wlse up.

Then, it started a vicious pillow fight.

I won.

Then, we finally fell asleep for real.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. You guys are the best. I can't believe that I have 47 reviews already! That's amazing. Thank you for everything. Keep posted and review please! I'll update as soon as I can, so be ready!**

**Bye!**

**BookLover86, Out! ;)**


End file.
